Caelan: Back so soon?
by SkulduggeryPleasant13
Summary: Caelan is back and fiercer than ever. he plans to take a visit to Valkyrie when Fletcher just happens to be there...
1. Back So Soon?

Caelan

Caelan woke up, and found himself surrounded by salty water. He quickly ran on to the shore. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He closed his eyes and thought of Valkyrie. The first time he tasted her blood, fresh and clean. "Fletcher," he said "will pay, and Valkyrie will be safe with me!" He started to walk towards Valkyrie's house, then he froze. In front of her doorstep was Fletcher, he wanted to rip him to shreds. Valkyrie came out and gave him a hug and came inside. Right when Fletcher was going to close the door he caught a glimpse of Caelan. His eyes widened then shut the door quickly. Caelan smiled, he was having fun already. Caelan climbed up to Valkyrie's window and jumped through. Valkyrie and Fletcher came through the door. Before Fletcher could even raise his hand Caelan jumped on him. Even Valkyrie had to jump out the way to avoid being pushed. Fletcher threw a punch that knocked Caelan of his feet in to Valkyrie's wardrobe. Caelan knew her parents weren't home because, Alice wouldn't be crying. Caelan got on to his feet and kneed Fletcher in the stomach, he faltered and fell. Caelan jumped on Fletcher and threw him against Valkyrie's bed. Fletcher's lip was bleeding. Caelan prepared his teeth, but right before he could bite him Valkyrie stood in front of him. "Back off" she said. He backed off. " Fletcher!" Valkyrie shouted. But before Caelan had a chance to bite Fletcher they were gone. "Damn!" Caelan cried. He left Valkyrie's house and headed towards the park and disappeared.


	2. At The Sanctuary

**Caelan: At The Santuary**

Valkyrie lay on the floor by the Sanctuary. She was dazed after teleporting. She turned her head towards Fletcher, he was in a puddle of blood. She jumped to her feet as she felt the aching, she picked him up. God she never thought he was so heavy. Anyway, she carried him in to the Sanctuary, everybody stared at her in a puzzled way.

Skulduggery was walking in the hallway and stopped. "A little help?" she asked. "Oh," he said like he had just come back from daydreaming "of course." Skulduggery walked over to her and helped her pick him up. "So, what happened?" He asked softly. "Well, for some odd reason Caelan is alive and attacked Fletcher." She answered. They continued to Dr. Nye's room. "I see," he said finally "Are you hurt?" "No," she responded "but he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me."

They put Fletcher on to the bed and Valkyrie got a wet cloth and rested it on his forehead. Dr. Nye entered. "Oh," it said "what do we have here?" "He was attacked by Caelan" She said. Valkyrie and Skulduggery left Dr. Nye and went to the waiting room. Half an hour later Dr. Nye came back and signalled them in. What's injuries does he have?" Valkyrie asked. "He seem to have lost a tooth and has a broken left arm." It said. "Wow," she said astonished.

"I didn't think Caelan was so strong." "Vampires are very strong Valkyrie, Caelan is very capable of tearing people to shreds." Skulduggery said. "I know, but…" she sighed. "How long will it be for him to recover?" Skulduggery asked. "A couple of hours, one day at the most." It answered

They both walked out of the sanctuary to the black Bentley and drove to Gordon's house.


	3. Love

**Caelan: Love**

Caelan walked to the park and stopped. If Fletcher had teleported somewhere it couldn't have been far, Fletcher was hurt. He walked towards some trees and sat on a stump. An idea popped into his head, and he smiled. He was going to pay Valkyrie a visit tonight, before the sun goes down.

3 hours later Caelan started to walk towards Valkyrie's house. He looked through her window. No one was there. Valkyrie had gone to bed early. He crept though her window, and strode towards Valkyrie. She had maybe gone to bed about an hour ago so she was in a deep sleep. Caelan took off his shirt that revealed his six pack. He took off the covers over Valkyrie and laid beside her. She was laying on her back now. He gently laid his six pack on her belly, then leaned in a kissed her. She was warm on his front. She woke and her eyes widened, Caelan just smiled and kissed her again.

She struggled in his grip but stayed down. The other day Caelan had sneaked into Kenspeckle's cinema to find the cure to take control of vampires and a love potion. He took the cure and injected it in to him, then got the love potion. "What are you doing!" Valkyrie whispered in an angry manner. "We were meant for each other Valkyrie, but you can't accept that so I'm going to make you." He whispered. He sat up on Valkyrie's waist and poured the liquid in to her closed mouth, she couldn't resist the liquid going down her throat. She closed her eyes then opened them.

She smiled then punched him in the face. The potion was a fake! "We were meant for each other Valkyrie!" Caelan cried. "No Caelan, we weren't, something in my blood just made you love me!" she said. "No, I will forever love you, the boy doesn't deserve your beauty!" Suddenly Skulduggery and Fletcher appeared beside Valkyrie's door, but before Skulduggery could reach her Caelan had her in and arm lock in front of him. "Let her go you monster!" Fletcher cried. "Why?" Caelan asked. "Because," Skulduggery began before Fletcher spoke. "she doesn't like you, she's with Fletcher and you have to respect that." It just made Caelan pull Valkyrie closer.

Fletcher suddenly disappeared, then reappeared next to Caelan with a block of wood. He slammed it down on Caelan. Caelan lost grip on Valkyrie. "Run!" Skulduggery cried. They all jumped out the window and headed towards the park.


	4. Unconscious

Caelan: Unconscious

They ran towards the park. Luckily no one was there this time at night. They ran fast, but Caelan was gaining easily. They stopped, Caelan was only a few meters away. Skulduggery summoned a flame in his. Fletcher teleported somewhere and came back with a chainsaw. "Fletcher," She began "No, we are not killing him. Get something more appropriate." Fletcher sagged. Then teleported again and came back with a baseball bat.

Caelan just stood there starring at Valkyrie as if no one else was there. "Why am I your angel?" she asked.

"Because, you're meant for me Valkyrie, not the boy." He said.

"Caelan," she begun. "you were only there to help me find Scarab and the others." She responded. Caelan walked towards Valkyrie, she was about to take a step back when Caelan's cold had touched her face.

Fletcher stepped in front of her. "Don't touch her!" Fletcher shouted. Caelan smiled, then kicked low and Fletcher's legs gave out. Skulduggery turned his flame to a fire ball and shot it out at Caelan. Caelan dogged it easily, when Fletcher stood, Caelan punched him square in the face. Fletcher was unconscious before he even hit the ground. Skulduggery sent a wave of air at him, and took him off his feet. Valkyrie ran at him with a punch while he was still on the ground. Caelan grabbed Valkyrie's arm and pulled her down beside him and kissed her.

She kicked her legs but it was no use, his lips were still at hers. His lips eventually parted, but his grip stayed. Skulduggery walked over, the awkward silence fell. Valkyrie and Caelan stared at each other for a long time, finally Skulduggery broke the silence by saying "Should we go? I've got a crime to solve and people to talk to."

"Yes, we should"

Before Valkyrie could up, Caelan said "I love you and I always will." He kissed her cheek and released his grip.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie carried Fletcher's limp body once again to the black Bentley. Skulduggery got in, Valkyrie looked back at Caelan, he was already heading for the woods. She got in the Passenger seat.

"What was that all abo-" he began.

"Don't even ask." She interrupted

"Ok" he said. Then they headed towards Skulduggery's house.


	5. We're not alone

**We're not alone**

Skulduggery and Valkyrie arrived at the house. Skulduggery didn't seem to realize that they had left Fletcher in the back on the Bentley, seems he was still unconscious. She decided not to tell him. They walked up to the house, Skulduggery stopped at the door and held his head against it like he was listening.

Valkyrie felt her ring on her finger, it was cold. "Skulduggery," She whispered. "Someone has died in your house."

"I noticed." He replied. He unlocked the door, it didn't even make a creaking sound. He walked in and got out his gun. Valkyrie let the shadows come out of her ring, as they spread across the room they came to a halt in the kitchen.

Skulduggery walked silently to the kitchen to find a dead man on the floor. Valkyrie followed him in, then asked "Who is that?"

"That," Skulduggery said, "is my cleaner."

"You have a cleaner?" she said.

"Indeed," he said, "who do you think I've been talking about the whole time?" She stared but said nothing. He checked the man at a different angle.

"Oh," He began, "vampire bite." Valkyrie came over, her eyes widened.

"More like vampire _chomp through neck_." She said murmured.

"Maybe," he said. "I think the vampire is still here."

"You think?!" she said. Before Skulduggery could answer someone jumped on Valkyrie and knocked her to the ground. Dusk rapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. Her breath left her lungs. Skulduggery hit the butt of his gun on Dusk's head, then, Caelan jumped through the window and lunged at Dusk. "Run!" Caelan shouted.

Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's arm and dragged her to the Bentley. Skulduggery got in the driver seat and Valkyrie got into the passenger seat. Skulduggery turned on the accelerator and the Bentley roared to life. They pulled out on the road heading for "Bespoke tailors".

Later Fletcher woke up screaming then banged his head on the head rest in front of him and stopped screaming. "Ouch," He said, then, realized where they were. "What happened? Where is Caelan? I want to punch him."

"Calm Fletcher," Valkyrie said. "Calm."

"Okay, what happened?" he asked.

"My cleaner has died tragically because of Dusk, Dusk attacked Valkyrie and Caelan attacked Dusk. And now we are driving to Ghastly's shop." Skulduggery answered.

"Caelan?!" Fletcher cried, "Why?!"

"Stop exaggerating dope." Valkyrie said to him.

"Why?!" He continued.

"Are you okay?" Valkyrie asked.

"Of course I'm okay." He answered.

"You don't look okay."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"You have blood on your lip and your hair is messed up."

"My hair!" He cried, "I'll be back in a minute." He teleported. A few minutes later Fletcher came back, hair ridiculously spiky as usually and no blood on his lip.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." She responded.

They arrived at Ghastly's shop. Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Fletcher got out, The cold breeze hit her face and played with her hair. Skulduggery knocked and Tanith answered and signalled them in. Ghastly entered the room and looked at them then sat down.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Dusk came into my house, killed my cleaner and attacked us while Caelan told us to escape." Fletcher scowled.

"No need to huff and puff about it Fletcher, you will get your turn." Ghastly said. Fletcher smiled.

"It was more like bit_ through _cleaner's neck than bit." Valkyrie added.

"Now," Ghastly said, "that sounds like Dusk."

"So, we need to know who hired him then, eh?" Fletcher asked.

"Indeed. You're getting better at this understanding thing, huh? Skulduggery said.

"I was always good at it." Fletcher said with a smile and a flash of his white teeth.

"Yeah…No." Said Skulduggery. Fletcher glared at him, but Skulduggery didn't seem to notice.

"Well, looks like we've got a crime to solve." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie and Tanith moaned.

"We?" Ghastly asked.

"Why not…" Skulduggery asked disappointed. Ghastly could see it.

"I've, um, I've got clothes to make, and, um, stuff to do…" He started.

"No, you're coming." Ghastly was the one moaning now.

"But you know I hate crimes…" He complained.

"Too bad. Your part of the team." Skulduggery advised him.

"Does that mean on the way I can punch Caelan?" Fletcher asked. Skulduggery hesitated.

"I'm…. sure we can get round to it." Skulduggery answered.

They then all got into the Bentley and drove off towards Gordon's house.


	6. The Trap

**The Trap**

They arrived at Gordon's house at a little after 2 o'clock in the morning. The shiny Bentley pulled up through the giant black gates that stood outside the mansion. The moon shimmered on the Bentley's clean surface, it was a full moon tonight. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly got out of the Bentley. Valkyrie and Fletcher walked arm in arm, so did Tanith and Ghastly leaving Skulduggery to lead. Valkyrie got out the keys to the house and unlocked the door, Skulduggery took off his coat leaving only his skeletal body and took off his hat. He put his gun on the table and Tanith left her sword on the table.

"Anyone want tea?" Valkyrie asked. The room filled with yes's, so Valkyrie walked into the kitchen with Fletcher. She filled the kettle with cold water and put it on the boiler. "Who do you think It could be?" asked Fletcher.

"Who knows, we've had so many people to deal with lately so it could be anyone, but I think it's somebody new." She replied.

"Well, Sanguine and Jack and Scapegrace have been gone for a while so it could be one of them." She put the tea bags, sugar and water in the cups.

"To be honest, I think it will be somebody new who has teamed up with Sanguine, Jack and…. maybe not Scapegrace." She took out the teabags and poured the milk in. Fletcher carried his, Ghastly's and Tanith's while Valkyrie brought hers and Skulduggery's. They sat down in the lounge at the long table.

"Me and Fletcher think it could be somebody new and Sanguine and Jack." Valkyrie said.

"That is reasonable." Said Skulduggery.

"Well how come Caelan just happened to be there to save your lives? Tanith asked. Fletcher scowled again.

"Well he is always looking at me through the window every night so it's kind of awkward." Valkyrie answered.

"He looks at you through the window?!" Fletcher shrieked, "Only I am allowed to see my girlfriend through the window." Everybody except Fletcher took a sip of their tea like they were suddenly interested. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and cocked his head.

"No, it can't be him. It just…." Valkyrie sighed, "You think Caelan hired Dusk to kill Fletcher but, Dusk got out of control and started killing me instead?"

"Exactly." Skulduggery answered, "We need to go investigate, but first we need to go back to my house. Valkyrie I need you to go to Caelan and ask if Dusk is gone."

"What do you mean?!" she moaned.

"Hush, just try not to cheat on your boyfriend."

"I am not cheating on him!"

"You kind of are with him kissing you the entire time."

"Shut up."

"Go get it done so I can get my tools will you?"

"Fine, but I'm not cheating on Fletcher."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up."

"Please don't cheat on me." Fletcher said and hugged her. She walked out of Gordon's house and hailed a taxi. It drove her to the park, she paid and walked towards the forest area. She found him sitting on a stump. His t-shirt was ripped from where dusk had clawed him. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered. He stood up, but before she could say something he kissed her. His smoothed hand touched her face. He backed her up to a tree, lips still together. Their lips parted.

"I have a boyfriend, Caelan."

"Not for long." He answered. They kissed again, her legs gave out and she fell and took Caelan with her. He was on her, lips still together. They parted, as she backed up she ran to the playground. Caelan ran to her way faster and held her, her back to his chest.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No," he answered, "you're coming with me for the week."

"I have to get back and find out who hired Dusk!"

"I did."

"No!"

"Come with me." He let go of her, she took her chance to escape but Caelan was too fast and she ran into him, but he stayed perfectly still. She started crying, Caelan kissed her neck, and injected a sleeping injection. He carried her to a taxi and they drove to Sanguine's house. Sanguine answered the door and lead them in.

"I can see you got her."

"Yes, but she's still mine."

Caelan carried her to her new room and gently laid her down on the bed. Half an hour later Valkyrie woke up. She saw Sanguine in front of her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My house." Sanguine answered.

She backed up on the bed, but she fell into someone behind her. Caelan held her tightly in a grip she couldn't fight.

"What do you want?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Sanguine.

"Your lit'le friend with the blond hair." Sanguine said.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," he said.

"Oh…no that's just….disgusting"

"How, is it because I'm a bad guy or I have no eyes?"

"Both. Second she's with Ghastly."

"No… but he's all scarred..and….. ugly."

"Don't call him ugly."

"Well, I don't care what' he thinks I'm capturing her usin'…..you."

"She doesn't like you."

"How would you' know that?"

"She hates you, I'm telling you now."

That's why I got'ya this." He showed her a thin vile with red liquid inside.

"No, you can't do that… that's just… no….."

"On the way I also got'ya this Vamp." He showed Caelan a black case.

"That will do," Caelan said and opened it and injected it into him.

"You'll call Tanith and then we'll kidnap'er, ok?" "Good night." he said and left Caelan and Valkyrie in the darkness. She was sure he could see her. She laid on one side of the bed while Caelan laid on the other, her back to his chest.

Run, Tanith, Run, was all she could think of until she fell asleep.


	7. According To Plan

**According To Plan**

_At Sanguine's hotel room_

Valkyrie woke up, and remembered where she was. Caelan was awake next to her and had his hand around her waist. She turned over facing him and looked into his eyes. He kissed her for a few seconds then said "Good morning."

"Where is Sanguine?" she asked.

"Probably still at the bar, he might get back in about 2 hours." That's when she tried to escape. She jumped off the bed and ran to the front door. She managed to open it and went to run to the staircase when Caelan wrapped his arms around her, he had no t-shirt on and he was cold on her waist.

"No need to run off, I will take care of you."

A tear ran down her face and Caelan wiped it away, he carried her back inside. He gently sat her down on the bed and he sat behind her and played with her hair.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I made a bargain with Sanguine, he builds a trap for you and I build a trap for Tanith using you."

She got up and laid down on the bed. He laid very closely next to her and they kissed. Valkyrie knew she wasn't going anywhere soon so she joined in by putting her hand through Caelan's hair. The kiss broke off and Caelan smiled at her.

"You're getting the hang of this aren't you?"

"Only because I slid my fingers through your hair doesn't mean I'm-" before she could finish her sentence he put a finger on her lips and she stopped talking.

"We should have a new way of kissing you know, like, with tongue or something."

"Um.."

They kissed again but this time Caelan put his hand up her back by surprise. The kiss ended and she put her face in his chest and hugged him. Now she was cheating on her boyfriend, he would never forgive her.

"Don't tell Fletcher about this ok?" Her words were mumbles to her but he still heard her.

"Of course I won't."

They waited till Sanguine came back.

_At Gordon's House_

"She should have been back by now." Ghastly said.

"Agreed." Skulduggery answered.

"Do you think Caelan could have taken her?" Fletcher asked.

"I just got a text from Valkyrie saying: _Tanith can you come and pick me up, No taxi's are here."_

"We should go together." Fletcher said.

"No, leave Tanith to go by herself, it could be a trap. Fletcher you will teleport behind something and come back when something terrible happens, in this case it probably will." Skulduggery said.

Tanith grabbed her sword and her leather coat and they hailed a taxi. The taxi drove Tanith and Fletcher to Finbar's tattoo parlour, she'd left her motorcycle with him seems she couldn't park it at Skulduggery's. Tanith and Fletcher jumped on her motorcycle and drove to the park. She put it on the kick stand and walked to the woods and left Fletcher behind a van. She could see Valkyrie in the distance. She ran to her then her vision was more detailed, somebody was standing behind her. It was Caelan.

"Run!" Valkyrie screamed. But before Tanith could runback the ground crumbled beneath her feet and she disappeared watching Valkyrie scream. Fletcher teleported to Bespoke Tailors and said "Sanguine and Caelan."

"Why would Sanguine want Tanith?" Ghastly asked.

"Valkyrie told me once that he has a crush on her." Skulduggery answered.

"That just…..disgusting….and…awful." Ghastly said.

"We need to get Tanith and Valkyrie back! Come on!" Fletcher said.

"We don't know where they are Fletcher, we investigate today and fight tomorrow." Skulduggery said.

"Finbar said he saw them come out somewhere on Haggard street." Fletcher replied.

"Brogan's guesthouse." Skulduggery replied.

Tanith woke up in a bright room, she saw three dark figures in front of here, one of them had one in an arm lock. There were two men, then she remembered Sanguine, Caelan and Valkyrie, Valkyrie was the one in the arm lock.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Since we first met, even though you punched me in the face, I've always had a likin' for you." Sanguine answered.

"Oh god… please don't tell me you're in love with me." she said.

"Is that a bad thing? Is because I got no eyes? It ain't mean a bad guy can't fall in love with a good li'l girl." He answered.

"But I don't like you…" she moaned.

"That's the li'l thing ya'see. I picked somethin' up for'ya. He showed her a thin glass vile with red liquid.

"I didn't study potions Billy-ray. What is it?"

"This, li'l lady, is love potion, the strongest on they got." He answered.

"Oh god, you do love me! That's just… no you can't do that I'm with ghastly… no you can't.." He walked up to her she tried to raise her hands but she realized she was shackled to the seat. Caelan had Valkyrie shackled to him, and Caelan came over and held Tanith's head back. Sanguine poured the liquid down her throat and she stopped struggling.

"Hello, honey bunny." Sanguine said and smiled.

"Do you mind unshackling me? Thanks love." Tanith smiled then turned to Valkyrie. "It's not that bad you know," she said standing up, "You feel more free and….. in love." She said turned to Sanguine and they kissed.

"Dinner's at five, ok?" Sanguine said, "Good, good." Tanith and Sanguine disappeared to Sanguine's room.

"That was disgusting!" Valkyrie said. Caelan nodded.

"We can all agree to that, but when I pour it into your mouth it will just be romantic." He said and smiled. She tried to back up, but remembered she was shackled to Caelan's hand. He got out a vile from his pocket and made Valkyrie kneel. He poured the liquid down her throat and unshackled her wrist from his.

"Hello my love." He said and kissed her.

"Well, this is new." Valkyrie said. Caelan held her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

_At Gordon's house_

"Fletcher," Skulduggery said, "Fletcher!" He slapped his face and called his name for the eleventh time. "Fletcher, got damn it, WAKE UP!" Fletcher woke up.

"Who? What? When? Where? And Why?" He said.

"We are going to save Valkyrie and Tanith. Are you still with me, Fletcher?"

"Yes, I'm with ok, where's my coat?" he asked.

"If you're thinking we're your personal slaves then….no." Ghastly said.

Fletcher got up and walked to the door grabbed his coat and told everybody to hold on. Then they were at Finbar's tattoo shop. They walked down Haggard street and found the hotel.

"Right, we're going to need a plan, anyone for ideas?" Skulduggery asked.

"Well basically we go in talk then come out with Tanith and Valkyrie. It's fairly simple." Ghstly said.

"Good,ok let's go." They walked to the hotel manager and asked if a pale man and a blond man came in here. They manager said yes they are on the top floor. They went to the elevator and skulduggery clicked the 32 button. They arrived at the floor and went to the door the manager said. Skulduggery told Fletcher to look through the keyhole so he could teleport inside.

Fletcher told them to hold each other and Fletcher teleported in. Sanguine looked at them and said "Hello there, we've been wait'in, haven't we darlin'?" Ghastly's fist clenched.

"What have you done?" Ghastly asked anger in his voice.

"I just made her beliv' that she loved me more than she did you." He said and smiled with a flash of his white teeth.

"Valkyrie?" Fletcher asked.

"She doesn't like you Fletcher, she's in love with me." Caelan said and hugged Valkyrie. Now Fletcher's fists were clenching.

"Valkyrie, whatever they did to you, you have to fight it." Skulduggery said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Before Skulduggery could answer the real Valkyrie started to come through. "Help-m-e Skulduggery!" she managed to say before the possessed Valkyrie came back.

"She's strong to be able to get through that." Sanguine said.

"She's strong enough to break through anything," Skulduggery advised him. "Even Darquesse."

"But this will hold her long enough." Caelan said.

"Ah, Caelan you hired Dusk to kill Fletcher, but he got out of control and started to hurt Valkyrie. So you made a deal with Sanguine here to get Valkyrie but also Tanith at the same time."

"You seem to have figured it out, took you long enough." Caelan answered.

"How far are you willing to go with this Caelan?" Skulduggery asked.

"As far as I'm going." He answered.

"How about you Fletcher?" Asked Skulduggery.

"The end of the world and back." He growled.

"Sanguine how far are you willing to go?"

"The furthest out of ya'all." Sanguine answered.

"And you Ghastly?"

"To hell and all the way back." He said.

"Enough of us answering let Tanith and Valkyrie." Sanguine said with a smile.

"I love Sanguine, and Ghastly it's so nice you love me but I love sanguine more." Tanith said. Skulduggery was sure he could see a tear run down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Valkyrie, are you in there? Because if you are, you said you loved me and I will hold on to that until the end. Caelan you don't belong with her, she belongs with me." Fletcher said.

"Oh, so sweet, she's with me now boy, get a new girlfriend." Caelan smiled. Fletcher's fist clenched again and he punched Caelan's chest, but nothing happened. He didn't move or take a step back he just smiled. Valkyrie's eyes widened, the real Valkyrie struggled but Caelan had her in a grip that was sustainable.

"Fletcher, describe Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.

"Valkyrie you have the softest lips, and the warmest body. When I first met you, you didn't know but you were cute. I've loved you ever since and I would travel to the end of the world and back to get my Valkyrie back."

"Stop describing her!" Caelan cried.

"Your black shiny hair is always flapping in the wind, and your coat joins in." Fletcher continued, ignoring Caelan.

"Ah!" Valkyrie screamed in pain, "Let me go!" Caelan hugged her, his chest to her back.

"She's a fighter Caelan, she can fight anything." Skulduggery said. Ghastly went up to Sanguine and said, "Let her go, she hates you and the way you treat her, I can feel her, she's still here." Then ghastly threw an unexpected punch that knocked Sanguine off her feet.

"Sanguine!" Tanith screamed. Ghastly grabbed her and carried her to Fletcher and said, "teleport us to the Bentley." Fletcher held Ghastly and they teleported to the Bentley. Tanith struggled but Ghastly put her in the back of the car and locked the doors.

"Back up." Ghastly said, and they teleported to Sanguine's room. Skulduggery had his gun out and pointed it at Caelan, but he just smiled. Valkyrie was in shock and was struggling helplessly.

"Let her go, Fletcher has feelings for her that you can't beat. I miss my partner I need her, she changed me to a better person. Caelan let your luck go." Skulduggery said, to Valkyrie it was very emotional.

Fletcher teleported behind Caelan and punched the back of his head, Caelan growled and before Fletcher could teleport, Caelan came at Fletcher and pushed him to the window, it smashed and Fletcher took Caelan with him. They ignored the stares they were getting and ran Fletcher ran across the road and teleported to Sanguine's room, leaving Caelan outside. Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie and Ghastly and then Fletcher teleported them to the Bentley. The Bentley roared to life and they pulled out on to the road and drove away with a Vampire on their back.


	8. Is He Stronger Than Darquesse?

**Is He Stronger Than Darquesse?**

They swerved past a corner sharply and if Skulduggery wouldn't have been driving then Valkyrie would be concerned. Tanith had turned back to Tanith a while ago, and Ghastly was comforting her and saying it wasn't her who was saying she hated Ghastly. But Valkyrie focused on the road ahead and a vampire trailing behind her. She was very confused , at first she was talking to Caelan about Dusk and then he captured her and then brought her to Sanguine's hotel room…. everything else was blurry.

Fletcher was in the back bleeding badly, she put a hand on him for comfort. Caelan had thrown hime out of a window at floor number 32, it must hurt.

"Where are we going?" She asked Skulduggery.

"To be honest….I don't know." Skulduggery answered without looking at her. Caelan jumped from Skulduggery's view in the mirror, as he cursed there a was a loud bang on the roof of the car. Skulduggery swerved round another corner, but it didn't make a difference. Caelan opened the back of the car grabbed Fletcher, but Fletcher couldn't do anything except hold an arm to Valkyrie. She reached for it, but Caelan was faster and pulled Fletcher out of the car and ran off in to the woods.

"Fletcher!" Valkyrie cried, but it was too late and she started crying. Skulduggery patted Valkyrie's shoulder and said it was going to be okay.

"This is bloody ridiculous! Who do they think they are to make people who don't love them….love them. It could tear somebody apart." Ghastly exclaimed. Valkyrie wiped the tears from her face and eyes.

"What are we going to do, Skulduggery?" Valkyrie said trying not to cry.

"Valkyrie, now I think it's up to you." He replied.

"Why is everything so hard? I don't know why people are all over me, I'm with Fletcher, why can't he just accept that?" Valkyrie said. When Skulduggery didn't answer she turned in her seat and looked at Tanith, She looked dreadful.

"Tanith, It's going to be ok." Valkyrie said and put a hand on her shoulder, usually Tanith or Skulduggery were the ones telling _her_ that. She stopped thinking about that, she had a vampire to deal with and a teleporter to get back.

"Your plan is?" Skulduggery asked cocking his head but not facing her.

"I think _we_ should go talk to Caelan, _we_, Skulduggery, _we_." Valkyrie said.

"Why _we_?" He asked.

"So that I don't get captured and lead Tanith into another trap." She said.

"Good point, but, first Tanith hasn't recovered yet and second we are driving the wrong way. Oh yes, we also have to deal with other crimes that Ravel has told us to do." He said.

"I'm fine Skulduggery, all we need to do is turn around." Tanith said. They all turned their heads around.

"Not our heads, dopes, we need to turn the car around, duh." She said smiling.

"Now that," Skulduggery said, "makes sense."

They turned around the car and headed towards the woods. Valkyrie got out as Skulduggery went to the back of the Bentley to check the damage.

"He should be ashamed, snatching a teleporter out of my car. My poor car." Skulduggery muttered.

There was a piece of the boot missing and a few dents. Not too much but either way it made Skulduggery upset. Ghastly and Tanith followed Skulduggery and Valkyrie to the woods. Caelan had Fletcher tied up to a tree about 20 meters high. He was once again unconscious.

"So you came back," He said surprised." Skulduggery got out his gun and pointed it at Caelan within mili-seconds.

"We're being nice about this Caelan, you already dented my car, so that makes me even more angry. Give us Fletcher." Skulduggery said. Caelan ran and disappeared in the trees faster than the human eye could see.

"Why would you need him," He asked from somewhere to Skulduggery's right.

"When you have me?" He asked behind Valkyrie. Valkyrie turned, but it was too late, Caelan grabbed her and Valkyrie yelped as she was pulled away from sight.

"You just made me even more angrier." Skulduggery snarled.

"Can I just remind you that I'm a vampire." Caelan laughed.

"Can I just remind you I am Lord Vile." Skulduggery said coldly. Caelan stopped laughing.

"But you need your armour to turn don't you?" Caelan asked a little uncertain.

"Did I ever say I came without it?" Skulduggery asked.

"Where is it then? Is it invisible?" Caelan asked.

"Do you really want to see it? I could kill you just by touching it." Skulduggery advised him.

"I'm too fast for you to kill me." Caelan said.

"Lord Vile is a necromancer, he could have your head right off your body, aren't I right Valkyrie?"

"He's right." Valkyrie said.

"You would get out of control." Caelan said a little more certain.

"Did I ever say that the girl you are holding right is the killer of the world? Darquesse." Skulduggery asked. Caelan froze and looked at Valkyrie.

"Is what he says true?" Caelan asked Valkyrie.

"It sure is." She answered with a smile on her face. Then from Valkyrie she changed to Darquesse.

"Hello there." Darquesse said to Caelan and punched him right in the face. Caelan went flying right into a tree and dropped to the ground. Caelan looked up at her, he had blood on his face. Darquesse let her shadows come out of her ring and shot them like knives at Caelan, but he was fast and he dogged and ran up a tree and punched Darquesse between the eyes. Darquesse sprawled down and fell to the floor.

"Valkyrie!" Tanith screamed and tried to break Ghastly's grip but it was too strong. Darquesse lay there for a minute and then got up, Caelan was right in front of her, smiling.

"Oh, have I defeated the great Darquesse, killer of the world? I love Valkyrie not Darquesse, I could kill you to get Valkyrie back. Darquesse wiped the blood from her nose and stood. She suddenly flew upwards and said "You'll have to do much worse than that to get past me to Valkyrie, she's weak, I'm strong. Caelan looked up at her and smiled.

"I haven't fought someone like this in years." He said, and ran up the tree. They both met each other in thin air, their powerful abilities shot both of them back like a bullet.

"Soon this won't be a forest anymore." Skulduggery murmered.

Darquesse and Caelan stood at the same time, they both smiled. Caelan ran at Darquesse at a superior speed and aimed for a punch, but Darquesse flipped and Caelan's knuckles slamed into the tree. He screamed in agony as Darquesse laughed. Caelan turned and flipped behind Darquesse and held her in a choke hold. Surprised by Caelan's attack Darquesse struggled and tried to break the grip, then she had an idea. Darquesse stopped struggling and started to choke Caelan aswell. Caelan tightened his grip, but so did Darquesse. They both lasted 5 minutes like that then they both fell unconscious to the floor still choking each other.

"Well, that lasted longer than I expected." Skulduggery said, and walked over to Valkyrie and Caelan. Tanith wiped the tears away from her eyes and ran to Valkyrie to check if she was still breathing.

"She's not breathing. Skulduggery, she's not breathing!" Tanith screamed.

"And Caelan?" Skulduggery asked checking Valkyrie's pulse.

"He's not breathing either. Skulduggery we have to bring them to the doctor fast, or Valkyrie is going to die!" Tanith cried. Skulduggery looked at Tanith like he saw something new in her.

"Agreed," he said, "Ghastly can you get Fletcher down and we'll go to the Sanctuary as fast as we can." Ghastly noded and started to climb the tree. When Ghastly got to the top he untied Fletcher's body and carried him down.

They all ran back to the Bentley, Skulduggery carried Valkyrie, Tanith carried Fletcher and Ghastly carried Caelan. Skulduggery stepped on the pedal and the Bentley roared with delight, they pulled out on to the road and headed to the Sanctuary. Tears came to Tanith's eyes as she saw her friend dying in front of her.


	9. Don't Let This Be The Way You Die

**Don't Let This Be The Way You Die**

Valkyrie heard her heart beat in her ears. She couldn't see anything yet, she couldn't remember what had happened. Everything she tried to remember blurred and faded away, although she could remember going to Caelan with Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly to get back Fletcher. Caelan grabbed her and carried her from sight and then, nothing. She gave up thinking and went to sleep.

_In the car_

Skulduggery turned sharply, it was either drive or let her partner die. Valkyrie had changed Skulduggery's life, even though they both have evil deep within them. Ever since he had seen her, he knew she belonged in this world. He could hear Tanith crying in the back, Ghastly was trying his best to keep her on track. Skulduggery didn't know how he would move on from this, if she died today Skulduggery would have no one and become Lord Vile once more. He didn't like that feeling, the feeling of something that is unstoppable. But Skulduggery knew that Valkyrie would rather die than be the one to kill everyone, including her parents. The car pulled to the park area and Skulduggery got out, knowing the consequences of being too slow and letting Valkyrie die.

Skulduggery went to the side where Tanith was sitting and opened the door. He gently lifted Valkyrie from Tanith's hand and Tanith got out. Ghastly got out and went to the boot to get Caelan out and carried him out. Tanith held Fletcher gently in her hands and ran with Skulduggery and Ghastly to the Sanctuary. They ran to the hallway and halfway across met Ravel. Ravel stared at them, Skulduggery answered, "Caelan and Valkyrie had a bit of a fight."

"Oh, right ok, Dr. Nye is in there." Ravel said.

"Ravel, you know I still don't trust Dr. Nye after all the things he's done." Skulduggery warned.

"Well others are in there so hurry." Ravel walked away.

Tears ran down Tanith's face, Skulduggery had never seen Tanith so sad. It was worrying. Skulduggery kicked the door open and ran to one of the free beds, Tanith laid Fletcher on the bed on her right, and Ghastly laid Caelan on the bed on the left next to Valkyrie. One of the doctors rushed to Valkyrie and started to check her pulse and two other doctors rushed to Caelan and Fletcher. Skulduggery sat on a chair next to Valkyrie and held her hand, her hand was warm, but she had serious injuries. Fletcher had a spinal injury and some fractured ribs. Caelan had less serious injuries due to his strength and speed. Maybe a dislocated jaw and broken knuckles.

Valkyrie stopped breathing, the machines started to beep and doctors panicked, only Skulduggery stayed calm.

"Skulduggery, what's happening to Valkyrie?!" Tanith cried.

"She's fighting Darquesse." Skulduggery responded.

"How is that possible?" Ghastly asked.

"She is fighting the evil that wants to come out of her, and Valkyrie would be inside Darquesse instead of Darquesse inside her." Skulduggery said.

"I didn't think that was possible, I mean, Valkyrie is strong, but is she strong enough?" Tanith asked.

"That's the only thing that worries me, if she can't fight it, I might have to-"Skulduggery hesitated.

"Skulduggery, no, you can't, No You can't!" Tanith screamed.

"She'd rather die, Tanith, that's what she wished for if Darquesse came." Skulduggery said and looked away. Suddenly Valkyrie screamed in pain and opened her eyes and breathed in mouth fulls of air. Tanith raced to her and hugged her, Skulduggery walked over to her and hugged her and said, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"That's exactly what I thought." Valkyrie answered.

"You look like you were going to kill Caelan." Tanith said.

"Yeah, I can remember being really angry at him, or is it just me?" She asked.

"I think it's just you." Said a voice from beside Valkyrie. It was Fletcher, she got up and walked over to him slowly, and kissed him.

"Your hair is ruined." Valkyrie told him.

"Oh no, does anyone have a mirror here, please, anyone?" Fletcher asked impatiently.

"You look like a porcupine," She began.

"Thank you." He said surprised.

"With no spikes." She finished. Fletcher sagged and saw Caelan beside him and he stepped away.

"I hate him, he tortured me and said a whole speech about him and you belonging with each other." Fletcher said with hatred in his voice.

"Was the torture more painful or the speech?" Valkyrie asked.

"I think it was the speech, it was a bit like English in the morning." He answered and gave her a smile and they kissed again. She walked to Skulduggery again, and asked "What injuries do I have?"

"Um, well I think a few broken ribs and a broken wrist." He answered.

"And Fletcher?"

"He has a spinal injury and some fractured ribs."

"What's with Caelan, are we going to leave him?"

"Well, it might take some time for him to recover."

"What did I do to him?" She asked innocently.

"You fractured his-" he began.

"I? I, Skulduggery, did not do anything. It was Darquesse."

"I'm sorry did I refer to you? Oh I'm so sorry." He teased.

"Shut up."

"What did I do?"

"Just tell me what I did to him."

"Well, I think you, um, maybe broke his knuckles and um, fractured his jaw." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie stared at him, he stared at her.

"I what?" she asked.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"How did I-"

"You turned into Darquesse." He said.

"I know Skulduggery, you told me."

"Yeah, Caelan looked like he was nearly as strong as you."

"Yeah it was impressive, seriously he broke my ribs and stopped my heart."

"You could have died Valkyrie, and I wouldn't be able to take that on."

"I don't think Caelan or Fletcher would be able to take it either. Especially Caelan, I think he might of killed himself."

"I think so too."

"You're aren't supposed to agree with me."

"But then I would be lying to you."

"True."

Caelan woke, and sat up. Caelan stared at her with a shocked look, then looked relived. He raced to her so fast and hugged her.

"I thought you were going to die." He said softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the injuries."

"I couldn't care less, everything is fine if you are ok."

"Ok, I still have a boyfriend though."

"I know, I did my part though."

"I think we should go, Skulduggery?"

"Yes, we should, I need get my car fixed and to solve crimes."

Fletcher came to Valkyrie's side and they held each others arms. Valkyrie swore she saw Caelan turn his head away. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly walked to the Bentley. Valkyrie sat in the passenger seat and said "Has somebody sat in my seat? It's moved."

"No, although it might have been me turning sharply on the road seems you were dead." He said looking forward at the road ahead.

"I was not dead, I was simply sleeping." She said offensively.

"Sleeping with no heart beat." He corrected.

"Shut up."

They pulled out on to the road. Something came into Valkyrie's head.

"What about Sanguine?"

"He's probably hiding waiting for us to make a false move, which we never do."

"Yeah, I think that's going to be soon."

"Agreed." They drove down Haggard street, the last time she was here she was captured and possessed. When they arrived at Skulduggery's house it was five o'clock in the morning, they got out and walked up to the door. Skulduggery opened the door with his keys and they went in. Skulduggery hung up his coat and hat, and put his gun on the table. Tanith came in and stared at Valkyrie.

"What's wrong, Tanith?" Valkyrie asked.

"We were possessed, Valkyrie, Caelan wasn't going to let you go." Tanith said.

"I know, but isn't it a little suspicious?" Valkyrie said turning to Skulduggery.

"Well, Caelan's did it because of you, but Sanguine it's just…"

"Strange," Valkyrie continued, "I know."

"But, you know that Caelan was beating you up later."

"I know, but I could feel something, like I knew I could rip him apart where he stood."

"Valkyrie, you could but you didn't. He isn't stronger than you or better than you."

Valkyrie noded and sat down.

"Oh, right, there's been a rumour going around, that, sorcerers have seen activity around Serpine's old castle." Tanith added.

"Oh, looks like fun," Skulduggery said, "What type of activity?"

"Well, people coming in and out and-" Tanith started.

"Boring." Skulduggery whined.

"As I was saying, and screaming being heard." Tanith finished.

"Now that," Skulduggery said, "is more like it. Let's go!"

"What about your car?"

"What _about_ my car?" Skulduggery asked.

"It has a giant hole in the back."

"Stop dissing my car, but we will do that later." Skulduggery said and leaded the way back out. Valkyrie followed close behind.

"What about Caelan?" She asked as they got in the Bentley.

"Oh, right, um, I guess he will just hang around." He said.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little excited about another mystery. How about you?"

"Um, I'm fine too, crimes are great. Still a little in shock though. I'm concentrated though, I can work."

"Good," Skulduggery said, "Good."

When they arrived, the sun was just about to rise. Skulduggery and Valkyrie went in front, Fletcher went in the middle and Ghastly and Tanith were at the back. They crouched to the woods in front of the castle. The castle had lights on.

"They were right about activity." Skulduggery said and pointed to the back of the castle. There were two dark figures and someone on their knees. Valkyrie heard a girl scream, she assumed it was the one on her knees.

She listened to a conversation they were having.

"You will help us." Said the figure to the right. He talked with an American accent.

"Why should I help you? You just killed a bunch of innocent sorcerers!" The girl cried.

"We will make you help us." The figure on the right said. He stabbed something into her, and she fell on the cold hard ground. The figure on the right wasn't saying anything. Then she realized who the figures were. It all made so much sense to her. The girl's scream was the scream belonging to Eliza Scorn.

"Caelan and Sanguine." Was all Valkyrie said.


	10. Death Bite

**Death Bite**

_This story is taken by the perspectives of many people at the same time, so it may get a little complicated!_

They watched in silence as they saw Eliza Scorn's dead body fall to the ground. Sanguine turned to the woods like he heard something. Valkyrie was right, Sanguine must have heard a stick crack underneath Ghastly's heavy tailored shoes. Caelan didn't bother to look around, he knew she was there. Sanguine turned to Caelan.

"Did'ya hear somethin' or is it just me? Sanguine asked.

"Yes, they're here alright." Caelan answered with a smile.

"Tanith! Valkyrie! Where are you?!" Sanguine teased. When no answer came, Sanguine said, "Come out! We don't want to hurt you." Skulduggery stepped out of hiding place and walked slowly towards Sanguine and Caelan, with Valkyrie not far behind.

"Ah, there we are, eh? Where my li'l darlin'? Has the ugly one got her?" Sanguine asked.

"Don't call him ugly." Skulduggery said calmly.

"Tailor! Can you make me a weddin' suit for me when me and Tanith get married?" Sanguine shouted. Then soon after the silence, Sanguine found himself being charged at by Ghastly.

"Don't you ever speak of Tanith like that!" Ghastly shouted loudly.

"She's mine, ugly." Sanguine said and lifted up a hand to stop him. Ghastly stopped.

"I'm not ugly, I'm simply cursed." Ghastly responded.

"Why would you want Eliza Scorn then?" Skulduggery interrupted.

"To get what we came here for." Caelan answered.

"And that is?" Valkyrie asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well that is our plan you see, we ain't gonna' tell 'ya." Sanguine answered as a smile spread across his face.

"Well," Skulduggery said, "If you're not going to tell us your plan, tell us why Eliza Scorn could have been helpful."

"Oh Skulduggery, Skulduggery. Think." Sanguine said and walked to the entrance of Serpine's castle and disappeared.

"I hate him." Valkyrie said immediately.

"I know." Skulduggery answered.

"Why can't you be mine?" Caelan asked, "You have a beautiful face, dark eyes and the shiniest black hair."

"Because you're a vampire and-"

"Is it because I'm a vampire?" Caelan asked, "Or is it the boy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Valkyrie answered.

"Thinking about it, where is the boy?" Caelan asked and smiled.

"He's back there by the bushes-" She froze.

Caelan jumped on Valkyrie and they fell to the cold hard grassy ground. Caelan pressed his cold lips against hers. Then Sanguine came out of the castle with a dozen hollow men behind him.

"Bet'cha didn't think about the boy, did ya?" Sanguine asked a smile on his face.

The kiss broke off and the hollow men parted so Valkyrie could see Fletcher on his knees looking straight at Caelan and Valkyrie.

"Fletcher!" Valkyrie screamed. Caelan laid her down as she struggled in his grip. Caelan put both her hands behind Caelan's back and shackled them so she was in a hugging position. She felt all power from her drain away. Caelan sat on her knees and put his arms around her and hugged her.

"Where's Tanith?" Ghastly asked desperately.

"She's in the woods." Skulduggery responded not taking his eyes off of Sanguine and the hollow men. Ghastly nodded and ran off to find her.

"What's the great Skulduggery gonna' do now, eh?" Sanguine asked, that smile still on his face.

"What I always do." Skulduggery answered calmly.

"And what's that then, eh? You got your partner in shackles, her boyfriend on his knees and there's only you to fight. What's so special about you Mr. Pleasant?"

"Well, maybe you think there's nothing special about me. But think about who could do you damage. He could twist you inside out with the lift of his hand."

"You ain't playin' games with me are you?" Sanguine asked with a smile.

"I'm not playing games with you. He is."

"Who's _he_? You keep on sayin' he."

"Do you really want to know who's going to kill you on the spot?"

Sanguine put a finger to his chin.

"Actually," He said, "I think I do, but tell me later I've got things to do."

All of the hollow men charged at Skulduggery. Skulduggery responded to the attack by casting a wave of wind as it shot two hollow men off their feet. Then Sanguine was gone from sight. Valkyrie turned to Fletcher.

"Valkyrie!" Fletcher managed to shout. Valkyrie held a hand out towards Fletcher helplessly.

Caelan turned Valkyrie's head gently so she was facing him and he kissed her. Every part of Valkyrie wanted to get out of Caelan's grip and run to Fletcher, but she didn't have the energy to. She had to let Caelan do what he wanted to do to her. Caelan let himself fall on his back so Valkyrie was on his front. Valkyrie didn't want to kiss him, but then she kissed him.

Was there something in the shackles that's making me do stuff I don't want to do? She asked herself. They were kissing as she opened her eyes, Caelan was looking in her eyes. There was nothing she could do to prevent every move she made.

"I love you." Caelan said and kissed her.

Valkyrie was going to say _I hate you_ but instead she said, "I love you too."

Fletcher watched in horror and anger as they kissed.

Skulduggery turned to the hollow men with a flame to their hollow faces. Their green gas came out like the air came out of a balloon. He turned just as a hollow man came up behind him with a swing of his giant inflatable hands, Skulduggery was swung back against the castle wall and hit the ground hard.

Ghastly ran towards where Tanith had last been. He was worried she had been captured too, or even worse killed. Relief came to his face and he ran to Tanith and hugged her.

"Is everything ok? Where's Skulduggery and Valkyrie and Fletcher?" Tanith asked concerned.

"Skulduggery is fending off hollow men, Fletcher is- I don't know and Valkyrie is shackled in a hugging position with Caelan." Ghastly answered and helped her to her feet.

"And Sanguine?" Tanith asked.

"He should be-" Ghastly began. Cracks began to come through underneath Tanith's feet. Tanith reached out an arm to Ghastly, but it was too late.

She was met by a Texan with no eyes saying "Hello li'l darlin'." as she watched Ghastly reach out to her as she was pulled down deep into the ground.

"Sanguine! Let me out-" Sanguine kissed her. His lips were warm on hers, it was comforting until she remembered she had a boyfriend and Sanguine was a criminal. She broke off the kiss.

"You're gettin' the hang of it, ain't ya?" Sanguine asked with a smile. She slapped him.

"In your dreams." Tanith responded. He brought her in closer as he dug into the castle.

"I see you ain't strugglin'." Sanguine said ignoring the pain.

"Why should I?"

Sanguine shrugged.

"I ain't that bad really."

"pfhhh…" Tanith answered.

He kissed her again. She didn't struggle this time either.

"Don't tell Ghastly about this ok?"

"Fine with me."

Tanith wanted to say how much she hates him, but the words came out different. She ended up saying "_I Love you so much_."

"Good." Sanguine answered. They carried on down into the depths of the ground.

What was wrong with Valkyrie? Was she really in love with Caelan? Or was she being hypnotised? Fletcher didn't know, but what he really wanted to do right now was to kick Sanguine in the face. Who does he think he is? Dragging me out of hiding place to watch Valkyrie and Caelan kiss in front of him. He also really wanted to kick Caelan in the face.

He needed a plan. Fletcher looked up at the sky, then he had an idea. What if he got up ever so quietly and teleported then kicked Sanguine in the face. Then he would kick Caelan in the face. Then he would save Valkyrie.

No one was looking, he could just crawl to the edge of the wall and teleport. Fletcher got on his hands and knees, as he crawled over he realized how good a movie this could have been. Having Skulduggery fighting off paper things and Caelan and Valkyrie kissing. He slapped himself and said in his head, _focus Fletcher, focus. _Fletcher thought of where Tanith was and then he teleported. He arrived next to Ghastly who had his arm out.

"Where's Tanith?" Fletcher asked.

"Sanguine took her." Ghastly replied.

"Well, look, we'll teleport to Caelan and Valkyrie and beat up Caelan. Then we'll take Skulduggery, Valkyrie, you, and me inside the castle and beat up Sanguine and take Tanith. Then we'll all be sleeping in our beds tonight." Fletcher said.

"Sounds like a good plan, let's go." Ghastly said and held Fletcher's shoulder. The next minute they were in the field where Skulduggery was punching hollow men and Valkyrie and Caelan were kissing.

"Ew," Fletcher said, "That's just nasty."

They both stared at Caelan and Valkyrie as they kissed. Fletcher suddenly remembered they were supposed to _save_ people, not _stare_ at them. Skulduggery had finished with the hollow men and was just standing there.

"What do you want boy?" Caelan asked.

"Uh," Fletcher said, "what do you think?"

"Ah," Caelan remembered, "my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend." Fletcher said, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Is she cheating on you? Oh, Valkyrie, you cheat on your boyfriend with a vampire." Caelan teased.

"She's not cheating on me. I bet if I unlocked the shackles she would punch you square in the face…then I would." Fletcher said loudly.

"No need to cry, I only made her realize that I'm her guardian angel." Caelan said as he played with Valkyrie's hair.

"Why are you hiding your inner feelings, Fletcher? Go on, punch me."

"Caelan, we're going easy with you. Let Valkyrie go." Skulduggery said as he moved towards Valkyrie.

"Not a chance." Caelan said.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to get a bit messy then." Skulduggery said coldly.

Fletcher ran at Caelan with a punch, but Caelan was fast. He crouched and caught Fletcher's legs from underneath him, and Fletcher fell awkwardly.

"You're going to have to do much better than that." Caelan laughed.

Skulduggery flew up into the air, his coat flapping in the wind. Out of nowhere, Caelan came in with a kick that knocked Skulduggery to the ground. Hard.

Caelan must have shackled Valkyrie to a tree or something, because Caelan was fighting on his own. Skulduggery got up and met Caelan in front of him. Skulduggery must have lost his hat and scarf in the mud somewhere.

"Ghastly!" Fletcher whispered, "distract Caelan while I look for Valkyrie."

Ghastly nodded. Skulduggery intercepted from the right and Ghastly intercepted on the left, Caelan was lifted off his feet and was thrown to the ground hard.

Fletcher took his opportunity and ran. Fletcher ran faster than he had ever ran, but for Valkyrie he could run forever. Adrenaline was pumping in his blood as he ran into the woods. After five minutes or so he found her shackled to a high branch. She looked like she had fought Caelan, because she only had one hand shackled and it was bleeding.

The most shocking thing was Valkyrie wasn't moving or breathing. Fletcher walked around the tree to find a good grip, then he saw her neck.

"No," Fletcher cried, "No! Valkyrie! Wake up!"

Valkyrie didn't move or show any sign that she was alive.

Fletcher screamed so loud it was probably able to be heard from miles away. But right now he couldn't care less. He teleported to Caelan.

"You just killed my girlfriend!" Fletcher screamed in Caelan's face.

"He what?!" Skulduggery asked sharply.

"I didn't kill her," Caelan said ignoring Skulduggery, "I bit her."

"Don't ever touch her! Don't even go near her! She hates you Caelan! She loves me, even if she never says it! I would do anything to have Valkyrie!" Fletcher shouted.

"What do you mean, don't touch her like this?" Caelan was gone for a minute, then he came back with Valkyrie's dead body. Caelan just smiled.

"Caelan, what you have done has affected me. And if it affects me you won't be living for much longer." Skulduggery said.

Caelan laid Valkyrie on the floor and kneeled next to her. Fletcher fell to his knees and started crying into Valkyrie's chest.

Skulduggery let the shadows consume him as he moved to Caelan. Caelan backed off and Skulduggery went to check Valkyrie's pulse.

"Dead." Skulduggery said coldly. Lord Vile stood up and turned to Caelan. Vile had his hand around Caelan's neck within an eye blink. Lord Vile lifted Caelan off his feet, and Caelan was gagging.

"I could pull your neck from your body this minute, but if I did that, Valkyrie would never forgive me." Vile said.

Caelan said nothing.

"Run, Caelan, run faster than you've ever ran. And never come back." Vile said.

"Ok, just let me down and I will be on my way." Caelan answered.

Vile let Caelan down. Caelan went to Valkyrie and kissed her fore head, and said something like "We will be together soon." And he walked away.

Vile turned back to Skulduggery, but Skulduggery had the same expression. He walked over to Valkyrie and knelt by her.

"I should have protected you." Skulduggery said, "Valkyrie you are strong for the age you are, and I know you can hear me. You've broken the walls between life and death before. Be strong."

Skulduggery stood and turned to where Caelan had just been. He was still there looking at them, then he put his phone away.

"Looks like a change of plan." Caelan said as the ground crumbled beneath him and he vanished from sight.

"Tanith." Ghastly said.


	11. Fight To The Death

**Fight To The Death**

Everything was white. Why was it whenever Valkyrie woke up it was white? She stopped asking herself questions and tried to clear her vision. Someone was crying on her and someone else was checking her pulse. She could feel her warm blood running down her neck, the only thing she could think about was Caelan. If she was hurt or about to die she would usually think about her parents. All she could remember was being shackled to Caelan and then everything was…white.

She heard a voice, it was soft so she was assuming it was Skulduggery.

"She's breathing." Skulduggery said.

She felt who she thought was Fletcher, come off of her and then he hugged her. It was nice, warm and comfortable, very much unlike Caelan's. His were cold and concerning. The hug ended and Valkyrie opened her eyes and looked at them, aware that she was covered in blood. Skulduggery was the first to break the silence.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Bloody hell," Valkyrie said, "I'm covered in blood."

"I know, we'll get you fixed up once we finish what they started."

Valkyrie nodded and turned to Fletcher.

"I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it." Fletcher said and smiled.

She sat up slowly, her back ached. Ghastly strolled over to Valkyrie.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here, take this, you're going to need it." He handed her a tissue. She pressed it against the bite, it felt much better.

"Thanks." She said.

Valkyrie stood up, it felt good to stand up. If she had died here, she wouldn't even experience standing up right now. It wasn't a very pretty place to die either, she walked to Skulduggery.

"I'm assuming Sanguine has got Tanith." Valkyrie said to him.

"Indeed," Skulduggery replied, "He also came back for Caelan."

"Great."

"I know."

"No you don't."

"How do I not know?"

"You haven't had two people fighting over you before."

"Maybe I didn't, but I did have a goblin that was in love with me."

"Ok, stop right there, I don't want to know."

"Didn't think you would."

"Are we going to save her?" Valkyrie continued.

"Save who?"

"What do you mean who? Tanith, duh."

"Oh, right, forgot, anyway, yes we are."

"You can forget things really quickly sometimes."

"I don't forget about it, I just think about all the other more exciting things that we could do instead of saving the same people from the same criminals all the time."

"I'm also getting tired of it. Why can't he just go away." She sighed.

"He's obsessed with you, that's why."

"You've told me that a lot."

"Have you seen my hat?"

"No I haven't, try looking in the mud somewhere."

"Well that helps."

"You're welcome."

Fletcher joined Valkyrie.

"Are you hurt?" Valkyrie asked.

"A little, just a head ach where Sanguine punched me." Fletcher replied.

"Sorry."

"That's ok."

Skulduggery walked over to them. He had found his hat and was wiping off the dirt from it. When he'd brushed it all off, he put it on. Skulduggery looked good with a hat. The hat was nice.

"Are we ready?" Skulduggery asked them.

"Ready for what?" Fletcher asked.

"We're going to save Tanith, duh." Valkyrie said.

"Oh." Fletcher said.

"Yes, we're ready."

Skulduggery nodded.

"Ghastly?" Skulduggery asked.

"Of course, don't want to miss out on beating up Sanguine, do I? Ghastly said.

"Of course you don't want to miss out on it," Skulduggery said, "He stole your girlfriend."

"You make a good point." Ghastly said.

"Where do you think he dug to?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, maybe in the room he tortured me in." Skulduggery suggested.

"No, remember a couple of years ago when Tanith was tortured by Kenspeckle?"

"Oh right, good thinking." Skulduggery said and turned towards the castle. They walked to the entrance. It had giant doors made of wood. Valkyrie could remember when she was running away from this castle when the hollow men were on their backs.

Skulduggery raised his hands and threw a wave of wind crashing into the doors, forcing them open. Skulduggery walked in then Valkyrie and the rest followed.

"This way." Skulduggery lead them to a long hall. It was cold in here, he walked into a room with all kinds of weapons.

"Fletcher, you're going to need to protect yourself so grab what you need." He said.

Fletcher walked over to a long sword, and took it out of it sheath. It went good with him. The handle had a lion on it and a swirly pattern around it.

"This'll do." Fletcher said.

"Ok, let's go." Skulduggery said as he reloaded his gun.

They walked to the room where the secret door was. Valkyrie ran her hand along the frame of fireplace and found the leaver.

"Everybody hold on." Valkyrie advised them. They all held on to the frame as Valkyrie pulled the leaver. The Fireplace swung around and they were in a different room. The last time she was here she was watching her friend being tortured while she was stabbed in a chair.

There was talking in the distance but Valkyrie couldn't make out what they were saying. She crawled into the room where the speaking became more clear. Skulduggery and Fletcher weren't far behind her.

"Did you bite her?" Sanguine asked.

"Yes," Caelan answered, "and very deep."

Valkyrie's hand went to her neck, it wasn't bleeding anymore. She hoped she wouldn't faint or fade away soon.

"How is Tanith?" Caelan asked.

"She's comfortable in a chair she was stabbed to the other year." Sanguine answered.

Ghastly's jaw clenched.

"Wait here." Valkyrie told them. She crawled under a nearby table and looked where the voices seemed to be coming from. The only person she saw was Sanguine. Her heart stopped, where was he?

She crawled quickly and silently to another room out of sight, hopeful that she was not going to be seen. Suddenly somebody slid one hand around her and the other by her mouth. At first she thought it was Fletcher then she realized how cold the hands were. It was Caelan. He took his hand off her mouth and kissed her.

He dragged her into the room where Sanguine and Tanith were. Tanith was sat in an armchair at the back shackled and unable to move, Sanguine stood in front of her with his straight razor in his hand. Next to Tanith there was an empty chair, Valkyrie assumed it was for her.

Caelan helped her up and lead her on the chair and shackled her wrists. She felt all power drain from her. It wasn't a nice feeling. He stood in front of her and took out two daggers from his coat.

"Do'ya know what's gonna' happen?" Sanguine asked, "We're gonna' have a li'l fight with ya boyfriends, and whoever wins get's the girl. Sound fair to ya?"

"So we just sit here and watch you fight?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah, why not. Ya getta' see our fightin' skills." Sanguine answered.

Skulduggery, Fletcher and Ghastly walked in.

"Fight to the death, eh?" Skulduggery asked, "So be it."

Fletcher stood in front of Caelan, his sword close to his face. Ghastly took his place in front of Sanguine, his fists ready.

Both sides began at the same time. Caelan swung his swords like jokers swing fire torches, but Fletcher batted them away. Sanguine went low and swiped his razor towards Ghastly's legs, but Ghastly caught Sanguine's hand and twisted.

Sanguine howled and backed off.

Fletcher jumped high and swiped at Caelan's chest. Caelan flipped back and his daggers caught Fletcher on his cheek. Fletcher wiped the blood from his cheek and backed off.

Ghastly swung two punches that missed Sanguine's head, and Sanguine cut Ghastly's stomach. Ghastly fell to one knee and clutched his stomach.

Fletcher and Caelan jumped high, nearly at the ceiling. Then they were upside down on the ceiling, their swords clanked at a dangerous speed. Fletcher cut Caelan on his upper arm.

Caelan smiled and ripped off his sleeves, showing his muscular arms.

Ghastly ran at Sanguine, went to swing him over his shoulder, but Sanguine flipped over him and cut down him back.

Ghastly screamed in agony. Sanguine smiled.

"Had enough? I thought ya were a boxer, Ghastly."

"Shut up. Your voice is annoying me." Ghastly moaned.

"Whatever ya say, ugly."

Ghastly punched him square in the face. Sanguine stumbled back, then found his balance.

"Somebody has anger problems." Sanguine murmured.

"What do you think you're going to get when you call someone ugly?" Ghastly asked.

"A softer punch." Sanguine answered.

Caelan flipped over Fletcher and cut his shoulder. Fletcher hissed in pain. Fletcher teleported behind Caelan and swiped at his waist. Caelan turned to Fletcher and he punched Fletcher in the cheek. Fletcher staggered back, dazed.

Ignoring the cut down Ghastly's back, he threw a kick that caught Sanguine in the chin. He howled and backed off. Sanguine recovered fast and came at Ghastly with three smooth cuts on Ghastly's collar bone.

Caelan smiled. Fletcher was still dazed, but was recovering fast. Caelan sneaked behind Fletcher. Fletcher looked around confused, sword at the ready. Caelan grabbed Fletcher's arms and twisted into a lock. Fletcher screamed as Caelan twisted more. Valkyrie could have sworn she heard the crack of a bone.

Valkyrie turned away from the fighting and looked at Skulduggery. He had his hat on and his gun was in his hand, waiting to be played with. Skulduggery looked at her, and Valkyrie looked at him. Skulduggery made her feel safe. Whenever something was happening, he made her feel safe. But not now. She was about to see her boyfriend die. She didn't like that feeling.

Both at the same time, Sanguine and Caelan flipped back over their opponent and kicked them down to the ground. Fletcher and Ghastly found their balance and stayed up right. Valkyrie had never seen this move before. With Sanguine and Caelan behind Fletcher and Ghastly they kicked into their backs. Ghastly and Fletcher faltered and fell to their knees.

This all happened in front of Tanith and Valkyrie. Caelan and Sanguine raped one arm around Ghastly's and Fletcher's neck and held a weapon to them. Valkyrie's heart pounded in her ears.

"Looks like we won." Sanguine said.

"What about me?" Skulduggery asked bored.

"What about you?" Caelan asked.

"I've just stood here watching you fight, and I don't get to do anything?"

"Hmmm…" Sanguine thought.

"I haven't even told you who's going to kill you, Billy-ray." Skulduggery said.

"That's right." Sanguine said.

Shadows moved around inside Skulduggery's skeletal body. Sanguine looked at him confused. The armour came last, and Sanguine realized who he was up against.

"Ah." Sanguine said, "But that's unfair."

"I could kill you right now and _That's unfair_ would be your last words?" Vile asked.

Sanguine thought about this, then shook his head.

"I ain't planin'on dyin' today, Lord Vile."

"Don't you now? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Vile laughed.

"What do you want Vile?" Caelan asked confidently.

"Skulduggery tells me he wants the two people you're holding hostage." Vile answered.

"I don't think that's possible." Sanguine answered.

"He also," Vile continued, "Wants you gone or dead. Your choice."

"As I said, I ain't planin' on dyin' today, and Caelan here is already dead. So basically we're gonna' go with going-" Sanguine answered.

"Well then, there's your answer. Go." Lord Vile said.

"And we'll leave the boys and take the girls with us." Caelan stated.

"Oh, that won't be possible." Vile said coldy.

"It doesn't have to be, we can just walk out of here." Caelan said

"What about the girls? You just going to leave them here?" Vile asked.

Sanguine hesitated. "No, we'll do this." He smiled and held on to Caelan and they were gone.

"Where are they?" Valkyrie asked.

"They teleported." Vile said.

Caelan, Sanguine and Fletcher teleported behind Valkyrie and Tanith. Vile didn't see sneaked up behind Valkyrie with Fletcher. He touched Valkyrie and they were gone. Caelan came back with Fletcher, but not Valkyrie. Caelan, Sanguine and Fletcher crept up behind Tanith. Sanguine touched her and they were gone.

Vile turned to say something to Valkyrie, but she was gone. Vile roared with anger. The shadows left him, and Skulduggery came back.

Skulduggery stood there. Ghastly had been knocked out. Skulduggery stood there alone.

The same question repeated in his mind. Could it be true?

"Did Fletcher betray them?"


	12. Addicted

**Caelan: Addicted**

Play the song when he sings it. It's all very touching. Random: Niall Horan looks like Fletcher Renn. = Agree = Disagree

They teleported somewhere. Valkyrie couldn't make out where they were. She blinked a few times to try and clear her vision, she tripped over something and fell backwards. She expected to hit the floor, but she didn't, somebody had caught her. Of course it was Caelan. He laid her down and sat in front of her. He had a scratch on his cheek from where Fletcher had cut him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, putting a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine. You only tried to kill my boyfriend in front of me." She answered.

"You'll get over it." He said and leaned in and kissed her. His lips were cold on hers, but they were soft. Their lips parted and she looked around. She realized they were in Hibernian Cinema. Her hand immediately went to her neck.

"I'm going to turn." Valkyrie said worried.

"Yes you are." Caelan said.

"But, I don't want to." Valkyrie said.

"I don't want you to either. I only bit you to taste your blood again, its…..addicting." Caelan said.

Valkyrie shuffled back against the wall.

"You're going to cure me?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"Yes I am. Just be prepared if I bit you again." He answered.

"Uh….I don't necessarily want you to be biting me all the time." Valkyrie stated.

"Ah, right, that I understand, but the monster doesn't." Caelan said.

"Oh, well try to avoid biting me if you can." She said.

She got up and walked down the hallway. There were dim lights hanging from the ceiling. Caelan followed her at a far distance. She walked into one of Kenspeckle's old labs, but Clarabelle had killed him. Caelan walked in and closed the door gently behind him.

Valkyrie looked for a draw with Kenspeckle's old tools in. She found it in the corner and looked through the draws. She knew Kenspeckle never liked vampires. He had to have a few vials of the them.

She looked through all the draws, but there was no vials. Valkyrie panicked.

"Caelan," Valkyrie said, "there's no vials."

"What?! There were some when I was last here, though."

"How long until I turn?"

"Two nights."

Valkyrie's legs gave out and Caelan caught her. She looked at him, he looked at her. He kissed her. Their lips parted and she remembered Fletcher.

"Where's Fletcher?"

"Um, he's strapped to a bed."

Valkyrie ran out into the hallway.

"Had Caelan hurt him? Or worse, killed him?" Valkyrie thought. She turned sharply around a corner, there were ten rooms with beds in. He could be in anyone. He could die if she took the wrong turn. She kicked open the first door, nothing. She kicked the second and third door open. Still nothing. She remembered the eighth room had a big space for operating. She kicked it open. Fletcher lay on the bed, hand reached out and open eyes looking blindly.

"Fletcher?" Valkyrie whispered.

No answer came.

"Please tell me you're ok. Please. Fletcher!" Valkyrie cried.

Caelan walked in silently. Nonetheless Valkyrie knew he was there.

"What have you done to him!" Valkyrie cried.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. I bit him."

"Caelan, why do you bite everyone I know! Including me!"

"I told you, it's addicting."

"You told me you would never hurt me."

"I know. It meant I wouldn't kill you."

"You basically did kill me."

"I like that you're using the word _basically_."

"You're flirting with me."

"Do have a problem with it?"

His eyes shimmered in the dark as he flirted with her. He came close to her, and she backed up against the wall. He turned on Little things by One Direction on and sang to her.

_Your hand fits in mine like, it's made just for me._

_But bare this in mind it was meant to be._

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks._

_And it all makes sense to me._

Valkyrie stared at him, and he smiled as he sang on.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes, when you smile._

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs._

_Dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly._

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you they add up to._

_I'm in love with you, and all these little things._

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep._

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me._

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape._

_You never want to know how much you weigh._

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me._

Caelan took her hands and they danced through the room as he sang on.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to._

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things_

They danced, and eventually Valkyrie joined in on singing, and she smiled.

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you._

_You'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth, because it's you, oh it's, it's you they add up to._

_And I'm in love with you and all these little things._

_I won't let these things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to._

_I'm in love with you and all your little things._

The song ended and Valkyrie found herself in Caelan arms.

"I love you." He said.

"Caelan, how many times do I have to tell-" before Valkyrie could finish Caelan had taken off his t-shirt and was kissing her. Her hands went up to his pale back. His hands went to her cheeks. The kiss ended.

"I know you love me." He said.

"No, I-" He kissed her again, this time he put his hands on her waist. Their lips parted and she backed up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Caelan stood there in red skinny jeans and no t-shirt.

"Caelan, you don't know what you're doing. You're getting out of control." Valkyrie advised him.

"No I'm not, I'm trying to make you understand that we're meant for each other."

"How are we meant for each other Caelan? Because my blood taste nice? No, there is no reason is there. Is there?" Valkyrie said.

Caelan hesitated. "Not,…really…. But I love you and that's all that matters. Doesn't it?"

"No, because I don't love you."

Valkyrie walked off to Fletcher, leaving Caelan with nothing to say. Fletcher woke up.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? And how?" Fletcher asked.

"Who: Caelan. What: You've been bitten just like me. When: About three hours ago. Where: Kenspeckle's old lab. How: I have no clue, I was asleep." Valkyrie answered.

"You are impressive." Fletcher said flirtatiously.

"Oh great, two people who are flirting with me."

"Who's the second person?"

"Caelan, over there. He just finished singing me a song by One Direction. Little things. Know it?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard of it, he sang it to you. Wow. That's kind of weird."

"I know."

Caelan walked over to them. Fletcher glared at him as he strolled over.

"You were flirting with my girlfriend." Fletcher growled.

"Yes I was. She can be gentle when she wants to be." Caelan said, next to Valkyrie.

"While we're talking, why are you shirtless?" Fletcher asked confused.

"Ah, well, I can explain." Caelan said.

"No, Caelan, you were dancing with my girlfriend and then you get half naked. That deserves some punishment." Fletcher said clapping his knuckles.

"Fletcher. We have other things that are important. Like finding a cure for these bites. " Valkyrie advised him. Fletcher turned to her.

"Ok. But, I still don't know why I teleported away without wanting to." Fletcher said, and turned to Caelan.

"Ah, that was intelligent thinking, Fletcher. I had teleporter blood on my dagger, and I simply gave you an electric shock and then we were out." Caelan replied.

"I hate science." Fletcher snapped.

"Well, you don't have the best of plans then." Caelan replied.

"Yes I do, I go up to their face and punch them, then save the girl, then go sleep in our beds." Fletcher said proudly.

"Hmmm…" Caelan thought.

"Would you mind giving me the key to the door?" Fletcher asked.

"So that you can go?" Caelan asked innocently.

"And lock you in, so that you don't follow me around like a puppy." Valkyrie added.

Caelan sagged and threw the key to Valkyrie.

"Good doggie, stay." Valkyrie teased, and Valkyrie and Fletcher walked out. Valkyrie locked up Caelan and they went down the hall way with all the doors.

"Who did this?" Fletcher asked looking at all the doors.

"That would be me." Valkyrie answered.

"You?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes, I thought you were dead, I had an emergency attack."

"Emergency attack is knock down all the doors in this building?"

"Yes, shut up." Fletcher smiled and kissed her. He was warm on her lips. Their lips parted and Valkyrie smiled.

They turned a corner and met Sanguine.

"Hello li'l darlin'." Sanguine said to them.

Valkyrie stepped in front of Fletcher, and swung a punch at Sanguine. Sanguine caught it and held her.

"As much as I wanna', I ain't here to fight. I'm here to see Caelan. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I locked him up because he was annoying me, did you know he bit us both." Valkyrie said.

"Oh, well, good luck findin' a cure. Accordin' to sorcerers, there really hard to make." Sanguine advised them, "Well, I'll be off."

"Us too, and we'll only come back if we really need to. Which we totally doubt." Fletcher said from behind Valkyrie.

Sanguine, Valkyrie and Fletcher walked past each other and they headed for the exit. They got to a corner and Sanguine walked back.

"You ain't goin' no nowhere." He said and smiled.

Valkyrie and fletcher ran around the corner, just as Sanguine started running. Valkyrie kicked open two double doors and they got to the exit. It was locked. Valkyrie shrugged and kicked it open. The sunlight shot into the room as it glowed.

They ran out of the Hibernian and ran across the road. They ran down the street where everybody was. They pushed pat people and ignored their comments. Sanguine was only a couple of paces away, but Valkyrie's lungs were burning with energy. She was sure Fletcher's were too.

They ran down a narrow street and found a familiar black car. Skulduggery was sat in the front Valkyrie ran to the other side and got into the passenger seat while Fletcher got in the back next to Ghastly.

Skulduggery stepped on the accelerator and the Bentley roared as they pulled out on to the road. Sanguine stopped running.

"I'll find ya." Sanguine shouted after them.

"He got us both. He bit us. There's no cure in Kenspeckle's lab." Valkyrie said.

"We'll find a cure, don't worry." Skulduggery said softly.

"Did you see Tanith?" Ghastly asked.

"No, sorry." Valkyrie replied.

Ghastly looked out the window and talked no more. They were all silent until they got to Skulduggery's house.

Fletcher didn't tell them. How could he get over Valkyrie's expression?

He couldn't tell Valkyrie that Calan had told him to tell Valkyrie that he is with a different girl.

If he didn't tell her tomorrow, then he would be ripped to shreds.


	13. How Could You Do This To Me?

**How Could You Do This To Me?**

The Bentley pulled up into Skulduggery's drive and came to a stop. They got out in silence.

"Poor Tanith." Valkyrie thought to herself. She didn't want to know what Sanguine had done her. It was just a horrible feeling, like a knot in her stomach. As they walked in, Valkyrie took her hands out of her pockets and hung up her coat, just like Fletcher, Skulduggery and Ghastly.

Valkyrie walked into the lounge, although Skulduggery had said every room is a lounge in this house. She walked into the room where her favourite sofa was. It was red sofa with blue swirls on it. She enjoyed sleeping on this sofa. Skulduggery walked in and sat in the chair opposite her.

"And?" Skulduggery asked.

"And what?" Valkyrie asked.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't have one. What makes you think I do?"

"Valkyrie, I've known you for years now. I know when you have a problem."

"Fine. I'm feeling weird about this _I love you_ thing."

"You feel like you're cheating on your boyfriend?"

"Kind of. I don't know. Caelan was singing to me. It was quite the awkward moment."

"I see. It's not going to get any better."

"What? The friend ship? Well, I can tell."

"No, I mean Caelan isn't very good at this _I love you _thing_. _His plans are going to start falling apart, leaving everybody in tears and siting by their graves."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

Valkyrie sat up on the sofa in a more comfortable position.

"Oh, I need a day off."

"I don't think it's the best time for that."

Valkyrie moaned.

"Why can't he leave me alone for one day, he's been chasing me for a week now. I can't sleep without knowing he's there, looking at me through the window. How do you think I feel?"

"Looks painful, but it's amusing."

Valkyrie glared at him.

"No, I mean Caelan's plans, that fail, are amusing."

"Thank you." Valkyrie said still glaring.

Fletcher walked in. Valkyrie looked up at him, but their eyes didn't meet. Fletcher didn't even turn his head to her.

"What's up with you?" Valkyrie asked him.

"Oh, um, nothing."

"Fletcher?"

"There is nothing wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then."

"Good."

Valkyrie turned her head back to Skulduggery.

"Can I go grab a coffee?" She asked.

"Why?" Skulduggery asked.

"I'm thirsty and hungry, Skulduggery, why wouldn't you want to go grab a coffee.

"Fine." He said.

Valkyrie grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

An hour later Fletcher walked into the kitchen. It was nine o'clock in the morning.

Fletcher was going to have to tell Valkyrie soon.

He walked back to the lounge where Skulduggery and Ghastly sat.

"I'm going to go grab a sandwich." Fletcher told them.

"You too?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry, I can't help it."

Fletcher grabbed his coat and walked out towards the shop. Fletcher walked in and paid for his sandwich. Of course he could help being hungry, but he was nervous.

Fletcher came out and walked to the most likely place that Valkyrie had gone for a coffee.

Valkyrie walked into the coffee shop, it was quiet and peaceful, but a few people were here. She sat down by the window and waited for the waiter. The waiter came over and she gave her order to the waiter, and went back to staring out the window.

She heard someone come out of the bathroom behind her, but she didn't turn around. The person walked over to her, the person's footsteps in her ears. It was a man's foot steps. He walked past her. He had blond hair and was wearing a suit and sunglasses despite the weather. It was Sanguine. He walked to the table beside the bar, there was a woman with blond hair there also. She knew straight away it was Tanith.

Valkyrie's jaw clenched, and she turned back to her coffee and drank some. She couldn't see in front of her, because the cup was in her eyes. When she put her cup down, Caelan was sitting in front of her.

Valkyrie moaned.

"Hello." He said to her and smiled his handsome smile at her.

"Why can't I drink a cup of coffee without being interrupted?" She asked him.

"Did I interrupt you? Oh, I'm sorry, but your boyfriend has some Important news for you." Caelan advised her, his eyes sparkling in the light.

Fletcher walked in and turned stiffly to Valkyrie and Caelan. He hesitated, then he walked over on unsteady feet.

"What, as Caelan says, important news do you have for me? Valkyrie asked him.

"I, have, I…. " Fletcher faltered.

"He has," Caelan took over for him, "a girlfriend, and has been seeing her behind your back."

Valkyrie's heart stopped.

"You what?" She asked him dully.

"I have a girlfriend." Fletcher said not looking at her.

A tear fell down Valkyrie's cheek.

"I don't, I don't…" Valkyrie stuttered, trying to blink the tears back.

She got up and left them, when she looked back at them from outside, Caelan was smiling. Of course he was smiling, now he had a chance of splitting her and Fletcher apart. Well, as Fletcher had said, they are already split up.

Caelan came out and hugged her, He was taller than her so her face was in his chest.

"It's ok." Caelan said to her.

"No, it's not. I can't believe he would do this to me." Valkyrie told him.

Valkyrie broke off the hug and turned to the window she was looking out of. She saw Sanguine and Tanith get up and walk over to the door. Fletcher turned stiffly and joined them outside.

There was something strange about Fletcher and Tanith, they were both moving stiffly, like a…robot. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, did ya boyfriend dump ya?" Sanguine teased.

"Shut up, Sanguine." Valkyrie told him, her eyes still wide.

"What's wrong?" Caelan asked her.

"You've hypnotised them. Fletcher and Tanith." Valkyrie responded.

"You're so smart. That's one of the reasons I love you." Caelan told her and smiled.

"Let them go." Valkyrie said coldly, still trying to blink back the tears.

"What? So you can all go free? Ain't gonna happen darlin'." Sanguine laughed.

"Would you really sacrifice yourself for a guy who has cheated on you?" Caelan asked her.

"He hasn't cheated on me, he's being hypnotised. And yes I would. Look, you are both really hot and it's hard for me to say you're not hot to either of you." Valkyrie told him.

"I'm glad you think I'm hot, because you'll be spending a lot of time with." Caelan advised.

"Who is his girlfriend?" Valkyrie asked changing the subject.

"What? Fletcher's girlfriend? Oh, he'll show you. Fletcher?" Caelan said.

Fletcher teleported, and they waited a whole minute for Fletcher to come back. He teleported back, and with him he had an English girl. She had green hair, a thin body, she was about Valkyrie's hight. She seemed to be about 15 years old, maybe 16. She wore jeans and a blue t-shirt that cut across her belly. She had brown boots on, they looked quiet old to Valkyrie.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Caelan asked her, "But not as beautiful as you."

"In your dreams." Valkyrie murmured, and sniffed her cold nose.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"I said, she is pretty." Valkyrie replied.

It wasn't long until Valkyrie burst out with tears. Fletcher smiled stiffly and put an arm around the girl's shoulders. Valkyrie stopped crying for a minute and turned to the girl.

"What did you say your name was?" Valkyrie asked her.

"Oh, did I not say? Sorry, my name is Victoria."

"Ah, I like that name. Do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but, you won't be alive to like it in a minute." Valkyrie told her coldly despite the tears that ran down her face.

Victoria's eyes widened as Valkyrie sent a punch into her perfect face. Victoria staggered back. No one moved. Valkyrie very slowly started to shuffle backwards. She turned and broke into a run, she ran round a corner and ran through a small parting. She didn't have to look back to know that Caelan was chasing her.

It had a no entry sign on it, but nonetheless Valkyrie climbed the fence. She jumped off the fence and came up in a roll. She ignored the astonished looks she was getting. She ran into the street, barely missing an oncoming car. There was a small shop with some things she could put her feet on.

She ran over to it and took hold of the ledge. She pushed herself up and ran across the roof tops. She jumped off the roof of a barber shop and landed on the car. Her hands went to her ears as the high pitch car alarm went off.

She brought her arms back down so she could run and jump onto a moving car. She jumped onto it, doubting she was going to stay on. She maintained balance and ignored the angry drivers comments. She looked back. Caelan was on a car behind her. She saw him break the window and throw the driver out of the car. He got into the car. His car was a racing car.

She looked at the car she was on, it was also a racing car. She broke the glass with her elbow and threw the driver out and got in his place. She put her foot down on the pedal and she put the car into a faster gear. The car she was driving was Black, matching the colour of her clothes. The car Caelan was driving a red car, matching his red t-shirt.

Valkyrie ignored the traffic lights and speeded through the city. The cameras on the traffic lights were too slow to catch a picture of her. Caelan was staying close to her. Caelan was starting to overtake her, but she turned right, onto the motorway and speeded on.

Caelan went into the lane beside Valkyrie and was going to pull her out, but Valkyrie pulled the car away. There was a turn coming up, so Valkyrie kept Caelan occupied by speeding up. Caelan was a little behind, then he caught up and was once again beside them.

Caelan reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, Valkyrie screamed in pain and pulled the car away. She heard a crack and she knew it was her arm, she took her chance and turned at the last minute. Valkyrie drove off the motorway leaving Caelan still going forward down the motorway.

Valkyrie let the tears drip down her face into the car. She hoped Fletcher knew what she had done to get him back. She thought of the mess she had done to her life. She thought about her parents. Valkyrie drove into Haggard and dropped of the car, or in other words, left it in the park.

Valkyrie didn't want to see anyone right now. She didn't want to have company, she had been hurt and she was angry and upset. Oh, and she has to also deal with Fletcher and Tanith, get them back to normal. Caelan won't be too happy seeing her next time.

Valkyrie put her hands in her pockets and walked towards the sea. She walked down a small alleyway where Fletcher had taken her dancing once. It was fun. Until the remnants attacked. She walked down to the sea and sat on a rock. Valkyrie buried her head in her hands and let out the tears and screams.


	14. Under The Moonlight

**Caelan: Under The Moonlight**

Play the songs when they sing them.

Valkyrie was sitting by the sea, hearing the waves. She imagined Fletcher next to her, these thoughts broke her heart. She missed him. His warm kisses used to comfort her. When she was in most pain he would comfort her. All of that was gone now. A tear fell down on to the rocks where she was sitting.

She tried to blink the tears back, but they wouldn't leave. This feeling would never leave her. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and looked at the moon. She understood how Caelan must have felt. Empty, alone. Then you find the right person, and everything falls apart. But she didn't want to think about Caelan, he had broken her arm. She went back to thinking about Fletcher.

Her mind replayed his smile over and over again. Those memories would never leave her. She missed his voice, his voice was always so soft.

She looked away from the moon and turned her head to the right. She saw someone. His feet in the shallow water. He wore sneakers, and his hair was up. It was Fletcher. He had his guitar with him. Valkyrie didn't know he could play guitar, he probably never told her.

He started playing a song by one direction, "Rock Me"

"We could have been together forever." He said. "Why did I leave you? Well, I guess it wasn't really me. I've never been so sad, and I hope this makes up for it. Maybe it won't be enough. "

_Do you remember summer '09?_

_Wanna go back there every night, just can't lie it was the best time of my life._

_Lying on the beach as the sun blew out, playing this guitar by the fire too loud._

Then she remembered they had been on the beach at the fire when he played the guitar. She listened to him as he sang on.

_Oh, my, my they could never shut us down._

His voice went higher, but he stayed in tune.

_I used to think I was better alone,_

_Why did I ever want to let you go?_

The next line broke her heart completely.

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea._

_The words you whispered I will always believe._

His voice came back down as he sang the chorus.

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care!_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_We were together summer '09._

_Wanna roll back like pressing rewind._

_You were mine and we never said goodbye._

His voice went back up again.

_I used to think that I was better alone. (Better alone)_

_Why did I ever want to let you go? (Let you go?)_

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea. (Stared at the sea.)_

_The words you whispered I will always believe._

His voice came down and he sang more emotionally. She was touched.

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_Hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care!_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_R-O-C-K me again._

_R-O-C-K me again._

_R-O-C-K me a-gain yeah._

_I want you to R-O-C-K me again_

_R-O-C-K me again._

_R-O-C-K me again._

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care!_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_Hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care!_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah._

_Why did I ever want to let you go? _Was the last thing he sang to himself.

Valkyrie walked over to him silently.

"I remember you playing guitar to me by the fire." Valkyrie said from behind him. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm so , so sorry." He said.

"No, I'm sorry. The things you said, it made me cry. You play the guitar really well." She said as a tear dripped down her long her long eyelashes.

"Thank you." He said sadly.

"How's your "girlfriend"?" Valkyrie asked.

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She gave me the creeps. Unlike you."

Valkyrie blushed, but her hair hid it.

She pulled out her phone and turned on "One thing" by One Direction.

"I think there's only one thing I need. Valkyrie told him, "And it's you."

_I've tried playing it cool, girl when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, because you make my heart race._

_Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite._

_You keep making me weak, you're frozen and can't breathe._

_Some things gotta get loud._

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now._

_Cause you've got that one thing._

_Get out, get out, get out of my head!_

_And fall into my arms instead._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is._

_But I need that one thing!_

_And you've got that one thing._

_Now I'm climbing the walls, but you don't notice at all._

_That I'm going out of my mind._

_All day and all night._

_Some things gotta get loud._

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name, that I need you here with me now._

_Cause you've got that one thing._

_So get out, get out, get out of my head!_

_And fall into my arms instead._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is._

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind!_

_And come on, come into my life._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is!_

_But I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing._

Fletcher looked at her and smiled. She held out her hand to him and he joined her.

_And you've got that one thing._

They both ran out into the sea, jeans getting wet and water splashing everywhere. Fletcher sang this one line. And Valkyrie sang the rest.

_Get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead._

_So get out, get out, get out of my head!_

_And fall into my arms instead._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing!_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind!_

_And come on, come into my life._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is!_

_But I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing!_

"Thank you." Fletcher said, and kissed her.

Their kiss lasted for ever, under the moonlight by the sea. The most peaceful place to kiss someone, with the softest of lips. The wind played with Valkyrie's hair. Their lips parted and Fletcher pulled out his phone and turned on "kiss you" by One Direction. He smiled as he sang to her.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like._

_We could go out any day any night._

_Baby, I'll take you there, take there, baby I'll take you there, yeah. _

_Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me how to turn your love on._

_You can get, get anything that you want._

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out, baby just shout it out, yeah._

_And if you, you want me to._

_Let's make a move._

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we touch, you get this kinda rush._

_Baby say, yeah-eah-eah-eah-ah, yeah-eah-eah -ah._

_If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home._

_Baby say, yeah-eah-eah-eah-ah, yeah-eah-eah-ah._

_And let me kiss you._

Valkyrie sang along with Fletcher in the water, getting wet, but having fun.

_Oh baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need._

_Looking so good from your head to your feet._

_Come-a come over here, over here._

_Come-a come over here, yeah._

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends._

_Makin them drool on their chin-i chin chins._

_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight._

_Baby be mine tonight, yeah._

_And if you, you want me to._

_Let's make a move._

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we touch, you get this kinda rush._

_Baby say yeah-eah-eah-ah, yeah-eah-eah-ah._

_If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home._

_Baby say yeah-eah-eah-ah, yeah-eah-_

_And let me kiss you._

"Not sure if I know the rest!" Valkyrie said.

"Oh, well this part is easy." Fletcher replied.

_Na, Na, Na Na Na Na Na, Na, Na._

_Na, Na, Na Na Na Na, Na, Na, Na._

His voice went higher. And so did hers.

_Na, Na, Na Na Na Na, Na Na._

_Yeah! So tell me girl if every time we touch, you get this kinda rush._

_Baby say yeah-eah-eah-ah, yeah-eah-eah-ah._

_If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home._

_Baby say yeah-eah-eah-ah, yeah-eah-eah-ah._

_If every time we touch, you get this kinda rush. _

_Baby say yeah-eah-eah-ah, yeah-eah-eah-ah._

_If you don't wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home._

_Baby say yeah-eah-eah-ah, yeah-eah-eah-ah._

_Yeah-eah-ah._

_And let me kiss you._

Valkyrie jumped to Fletcher and kissed him. Their lips parted and Fletcher held her hand.

They walked away by the peaceful sea under the moonlight as the waves washed by their feet.


	15. Gone

**Caelan: Gone**

Skulduggery walked back and forward through the room, like he was trying to figure a really hard question out.

"How long does it take to eat a sandwich and have a coffee? Valkyrie, I assume you did have a coffee." Skulduggery asked.

"Well, I got half a cup until I started bursting out with tears. Oh and I was racing Caelan, he was chasing me." Valkyrie answered calmly.

"You could have died." Skulduggery told her.

"What? Death by coffee?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"No, I mean in the car driving and…." Skulduggery

"Ohhhhh, that. Yes indeed. I could of died. Caelan did me damage, but I think I did more damage to the car." Valkyrie agreed.

"What was with Fletcher then?" Skulduggery asked more calmly.

"Well, my thoughts were that he was being hypnotised. Oh, and I also saw Tanith. She was also hypnotised." Valkyrie told him.

"I see." Skulduggery said.

"Speaking of seeing, I was crying by the sea. And Fletcher sang to me. It was romantic." Valkyrie smiled to herself.

"Ok. I get it. Enough. I don't want to know anymore." Skulduggery told her.

"Ok, ok. No need to be mean about it." Valkyrie said.

"So, our plan is, to go collect Tani-" Skulduggery replied.

"Go get me fixed, then collect Tanith and kick the hell out of Caelan." Valkyrie corrected.

"Fine. Go get your arm fixed then-" Skulduggery started again.

Fletcher walked in.

"What are we talking about?" Fletcher asked with a serious face on.

Skulduggery sighed.

"Why can't I get through a sentence without being-" Skulduggery moaned.

"We are talking about," Valkyrie interrupted, "Me having a broken arm, in order to save your life."

"Oh." Fletcher pulled off the serious face and smiled, "Thank you."

"Anyway," Skulduggery proceeded, "We'll go get Valkyrie's arm fixed, then collect Tanith. Valkyrie wants to beat the hell out of Caelan, then we all go home in our-"

Ghastly walked in.

"Before we all go home in our beds, we'll beat up Sanguine. Then we can all go to bed." Ghastly told him.

"Accept Caelan and Sanguine, they'll be lying on the floor sleeping." Fletcher added.

Fletcher was in a daydream smiling at Valkyrie, and Skulduggery was glaring at ghastly. The awkward silence fell.

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHY I'M ALWAYS BEING INTE-" Skulduggery began.

"Because, we know what you're going to say, half way through your sentence." Valkyrie answered.

Skulduggery turned his head sharply towards Valkyrie.

"I hate you." Skulduggery said in an exaggerating tone.

"I love you too." Valkyrie responded, a smile on her face. "Ok, let's go get my arm fixed, collect Tanith, beat up Caelan, beat up Sanguine, then we can all go home to our own beds."

"At least some people know what we're doing." Ghastly mumbled.

"What was that?" Skulduggery asked sharply.

"Nothing." Ghastly said straight away.

"People, get your hats and coats on and we're out." Valkyrie told them.

"I feel like this is going to be a good day." Skulduggery told them.

"Nothing like punching people in the face." Valkyrie advised him with a smile.

"There is nothing like punching people in the face." Skulduggery agreed.

"What great plans I come up with." Valkyrie said proudly.

"Phhh…" Skulduggery sighed.

"Thank you for agreeing with me." Valkyrie said.

"What? No, I wasn't agreeing with you, I was trying to say that I came up with that-"

"Nope. It was definitely me." Valkyrie told him and walked to the Bentley. Skulduggery stared at where she had just been. Skulduggery shook his head sadly, and walked after her. Fletcher got his coat and teleported next to Valkyrie and kissed her cheek.

"Is that your new way of greeting me?" Valkyrie laughed.

"Yes it is." Fletcher answered with a smile.

Valkyrie laughed even more and she jumped in the car. Skulduggery sat next to her and Fletcher sat in the seat behind her. Ghastly sat in the seat behind Skulduggery.

"I want a car." Valkyrie told him.

"You don't have insurance. Or a driving licence." Skulduggery answered backing up the Bentley.

"But I have experience." Valkyrie said and put her seat belt on.

"What, by having a race in town and, the car isn't even a car anymore." Skulduggery said.

"How would you know it's not a car anymore?" Valkyrie asked him, suspiciously.

"It was in the papers." Skulduggery answered.

"It was what?" Valkyrie asked astonished.

"It was in the news papers. Pictures of a "Dark haired girl, beating up a driver.""

"Oops." Valkyrie said.

"Ah, the people who deal with things like that will deal with it." Skulduggery told her.

"Well, nothing to be ashamed about is there?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes actually. You ruined a perfectly useful car." Skulduggery said.

"People got hurt and you're talking about the car being hurt?"

"Yeah, why not."

"That's new."

They drove on towards the Sanctuary. Valkyrie knew that Skulduggery was taking it a bit slower because of her arm. She gave out a hiss when they turned too sharply, and whenever that happened Skulduggery apologised. They arrived a little under twenty minutes later. Skulduggery went to park the car where he always parked it, but someone had parked their car there. Skulduggery stared at the black car.

"He stole my parking spot." Skulduggery said.

"I can see." Valkyrie responded.

"Damn that person." Skulduggery said and parked next to the black car. They got out of the car and moved towards the Sanctuary. Skulduggery was obviously in a bad mood, and he kicked the car on the way. Valkyrie didn't look at it until Skulduggery was looking away. He had left a fat dent in the side of the car.

"I bet the person is going to regret it," Valkyrie said looking forward again, "Speaking of the person, who is he or her?"

"That's the thing. I do not know." Skulduggery responded, "So let's go find out."

He walked at a fast pace, so Valkyrie had to jog every now and then to catch up. They reached the entrance, and Skulduggery pushed the door open hard. The administrator looked at him.

"Do you have an appointment?" The administrator asked.

"No, nor do we need one. We're here to get Valkyrie's arm fixed." Skulduggery said impatiently.

"This way." She said and was about to walk but Skulduggery stopped her.

"I've been here many times. I think I know where the doctors are." Skulduggery motioned the others to come and they followed Skulduggery down the cold hallway leading to the room opposite Nye's room. They turned a corner and Skulduggery opened the door and walked up to one of the ladies and said.

"Can you please fix her arm. We also don't have much time, so try to do it as quick as you can."

"Ok. This way." She said and lead Valkyrie to the other part of the room. The woman told her to sit on the chair. Valkyrie did so as the woman walked into the other room. She came back with a small white case. She opened it, and inside was the biggest needle Valkyrie had ever seen. It was probably around fifteen centimetres long.

The woman had noticed that Valkyrie's eyes had widened when she had opened the box.

"No need to worry. It's just a regular injection to stop the pain. We couldn't find any smaller needles so we're using this one." The woman said.

Valkyrie nodded and turned to Skulduggery, who was looking at the doctor with his arms crossed. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at him, and he turned to her.

Twenty minutes later, Valkyrie and Skulduggery were walking in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sorry?" Skulduggery asked.

"You were looking at the doctor like something was wrong."

"Oh. Yes. I haven't seen that doctor before. Maybe she's just a regular doctor, but I don't think she is."

"You think she's working for someone?"

"Maybe."

They turned a corner and Ravel stood in front of them.

"Oh. Hello." Ravel greeted them.

"Hello. Do you know who has parked their car in _my_ parking spot?" Skulduggery asked him.

"Oh, actually yes I do. The new doctor, that's her car." Ravel answered turning to Valkyrie. "How are you?"

"Good thanks. I broke my arm though." Valkyrie answered with a smile.

"Well, I hope you get better." Ravel said.

"Ravel, we have things to do. Oh, and do tell the new doctor that I dented her car twice. Good bye." Skulduggery said and turned to go. Valkyrie followed close behind him.

"You what?" Ravel shouted down the hallway, but they were too far away to answer back. They carried on to the Bentley.

"You dented the car _twice_?" Valkyrie asked her arms crossed. They reached the car and on the way Skulduggery kicked the car.

"Now I have." He said and got in. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and got in the other side. Fletcher kissed Valkyrie's cheek and sat back in his chair.

They drove on for another ten minutes, then stopped outside the Hibernian. They all sat there for a minute then they all got out. The next minute, Valkyrie found herself in front of the door. She didn't remember walking here. She had no memory of it what so ever.

She turned to Skulduggery.

"How did I get here?" She asked looking around.

"Uh, by walking. We all walked over here." Skulduggery answered.

"Oh, ok." Valkyrie turned and opened the door silently. They walked in and crouched in the hallway. Valkyrie's vision blurred and she closed her eyes and rubbed them. She opened them and blinked a few times. Now they were in the room opposite a room that Valkyrie could hear voices in.

"What was happening?" She asked herself. "The needle was quiet suspicious. It was the only reason she had."

She listened to the conversation that the people in the opposite room were having.

"Do you think it's working?" Valkyrie heard Caelan ask.

"Yes, it is." A voice said. It was a woman's voice. A voice belonging to…The doctor that fixed her arm.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie whispered, "The needle it was a needle for…" Valkyrie's eyes widened.

"Sorry, who are you?" Valkyrie asked them.

"Valkyrie, I'm Skulduggery. Do you remember me?" Skulduggery asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who any of you are. The only name I know is…..Caelan." Valkyrie said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to forget about him." Skulduggery said and moved over to her. Valkyrie stepped away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Caelan said from behind them, "Oh, hello Valkyrie." Caelan smiled his handsome smile at her. Valkyrie kept her smile to herself. Fletcher turned quick, attempted a punch but, Caelan ducked low and kicked Fletcher's legs from under him.

Fletcher fell, and Caelan, within an eye blink, was standing next to Valkyrie. His hand over her shoulder.

"Don't touch her." Fletcher said, and started to get up, but Sanguine came up from behind him and put pressure on Fletcher's wrists.

"Stayin' there would be wise." Sanguine said with a smile. Fletcher struggled but stayed down. "Pretty one, ain't she?" He continued.

"Why would It matter to you?" Fletcher asked. Sanguine shrugged.

"Just wonderin'." He answered.

"Oh god. Please don't tell me you're also interested in Valkyrie." Fletcher said starring at him.

"No. I'm not, I have Tanith, if you didn't notice."

"Please would you stop talking?" Skulduggery said, "Oh, and did you know the sparrows fly south for winter?" Skulduggery punched Sanguine in the face, Sanguine howled and his hands went to his broken nose. Fletcher was up within seconds.

Everything went red. It was strange, usually it would be white. What was happening? She could tell she was falling. She blindly hugged herself to keep her warm, but it didn't help. She was numb. Valkyrie thought what it could be. Then her hand went to her neck. Of course, how could she be so stupid.

It was starting. Valkyrie's vision came back and she looked at what time it was. It was twenty to midnight. Twenty minutes to save herself. Great. She stood up slowly on unsteady feet. No one was with her. She made her way to the door and walked into the room opposite her. Still no one.

Valkyrie heard a scream. It was loud and clear. Valkyrie's heart pounded in her chest. She ran down the hallway, letting her hair fly. She followed the hallway until it came to a large room. Someone was on their knees and someone behind. She thought Fletcher was on his knees. It had to be.

She neared. It wasn't Fletcher, it was Caelan. Caelan had blood on his shirt. The blood soaked his shirt. Caelan looked at Valkyrie with all his remaining strength and fell to the floor, dead. Fletcher dropped a dagger and pulled another out of his leg. He clenched his leg and fainted. Valkyrie fell to her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks.

She crawled to Fletcher.

"Fletcher, please tell me you're ok," Valkyrie cried desperately, "Please!" She pushed her face into his chest. She missed his warmth that used to comfort her. All this was taken away from her now. Gone and lost forever.


	16. Cold And Dark

**Cold And Dark**

_Sorry guys,I didn't have time to write another chapter because I was having stress and stuff. I'm ok now, so I hope you enjoy_

Valkyrie blinked back the tears that threatened to run down her face. She had no clue where Skulduggery was, but now, she couldn't care less. Fletcher still cold body laid in front of her, but where was Caelan's? He was behind her a minute ago. Valkyrie stood up quickly and picked up the dagger that Fletcher had pulled out of his leg. She crouched and sprinted for the stairs.

She was half way up the stairs when her vision blurred and she tripped. A sudden pain came to her mouth. Her teeth. She had grown fangs.

"Damit." Valkyrie cursed. She ran down the hallway and turned a corner. She was already becoming a vampire. She was running faster than a human now. She darted into the biggest room in the castle. Sanguine had his back turned to her. He stepped to a side so that Valkyrie could see what He had been doing. She didn't know how he had known she was there, but she couldn't care less now. Skulduggery's bones were dispatched from each other in a painful way.

Sanuine didn't even look at her as he walked up the stairs out of sight. Valkyrie couldn't move. She was petrified. Valkyrie cried for a minute until she realized she was crying only her blood. Valkyrie fell to her knees. How could people do this? They aren't people anymore, their just monsters. Cold hearted monsters. No feelings. No emotion. She was also becoming one.

A cold shadow engulfed the room. Everything was dark.

"Will you accept me now?" someone in the darkness asked, "Look how beautiful you are as a vampire."

"You ruined my life Caelan." Valkyrie answered preparing her dagger, "How far are you prepared to go to break someone's heart?"

"I'm not breaking anyones, I'm just making it a bit easier for you." Caelan laughed.

"I'll fight you if I need to. Without Darquesse."

"Fight you? Really Valkyrie? Fighting just for an easy relationship? Are you capable of fighting me?"

"Try me."

"This is the reason I love you. You're great at this stuff." Caelan appeared in front of her. She attempted to stab the dagger into his chest, but Caelan was faster. He grabbed it and tossed it away and kissed her.

"You've already grown the fangs." Caelan said afterwards. Valkyrie smiled and flipped backwards. Her hands met the ground and she pushed off hard. Valkyrie landed on her feet about 10 metres from where she was before.

"Impresive." Caelan smiled, His white fangs showing.

Valkyrie and Caelan both ran at each other and jumped to the ceiling. Valkyrie tried a punch that missed him. Caelan came in fast and bit into Valkyrie's neck. Valkyrie kicked him in the gut and flipped back to the ground again. Caelan landed softly a few metres away. He wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve, and licked his teeth.

Valkyrie's hand went to her neck, she could feel her warm blood on her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Caelan told her. "you're making me hungry." He smiled his white fangs showing. Valkyrie looked up, then she smiled her white fangs back.

"How do you do fighting vampires?" Valkyrie asked him, hands on her hips and tilting her head.

"Oh, very well." He answered.

"Well let's see how you do fighting a necromancer vampire." Valkyrie said coldly as she shot to the ceiling sending knifes of shadows down on him. Caelan dogged but one caught him in his shoulder. He hissed in pain, then took a piece of broken wood that had been damaged by the shadows. He threw it, and it hit her in the shin. Valkyrie screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"We're both injured, now is it fair?" Valkyrie asked.

"Perhaps." Caelan responded.

Valkyrie secretly felt the ring on her finger. It was dead cold. Well, Valkyrie and Caelan weren't humans anymore were they?

"So, have you given up on Fletcher? He seems to be quite dead to me." Caelan said, "You and me could rule."

"That's the thing you see, I don't want to rule." Valkyrie responded. She let a small shadow creep up behind Caelan, at the ready. Caelan was talking, but she wasn't paying any attention. She heard the last part though.

"I mean, what goes better together than dead and dark?"

Valkyrie took her chance and ordered the shadow to wrap around his legs and hold him up so his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Well maybe dead and dark are a good team, but warm and dark is even better. Oh, and also, don't waste so much time talking about it, just get it done." She winked at him as he flew back and hit the wall hard. Valkyrie swore she saw some cracks in the wall, but he was getting up quickly.

"I haven't showed you what I have upgraded." Caelan looked up at her and grinned. He brought up his hand slowly and clicked his fingers. Valkyrie watched as Caelan, the vampire with no powers, summoned a flame in his hand.

"Impossible." Valkyrie said unsure.

"Your skeleton friend helped me out a little. Or should I say, I stole his powers from him."

"How could you do that? To kill and steal to get only an ordinary person like me."

"But you're not ordinary are you? You're not a person anymore are you? I could have you upgraded as well."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather be me than be upgraded."

"Very well then. But we still have to fight don't we?"

"Indeed we do."

Valkyrie and Caelan, both at the same time, shot a wave of wind at each other. Valkyrie failed to keep the wave up and was shot backwards through a glass mirror. Her vision blurred and the next minute Caelan was kissing her. Valkyrie managed to free her leg from Caelan. She kicked him. She was amazed as he flew to the very back of the gigantic room they were in.

"This could be useful" She whispered to herself.

She got up and walked over to him. He was still on the floor looking at her with his beautiful dark eyes.

"I think we should take this upstairs." Caelan suggested. Before Valkyrie could answer, Caelan shot both of them to the ceiling landing on their feet.

Valkyrie sent Shadow waves into him, but he blocked it with a shadow shield. Caelan and Valkyrie's fists punched the ceiling. Valkyrie was gone. Caelan was gone too. The dark haired girl that stood up before the dark haired boy were different. Valkyrie had changed into Darquesse and Caelan had turned into Lord Vile.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	17. This Is The End

_**This Is The End**_

_This will probably one of my last chapters, but if you are dying for me to write another story then type in: ;) and a theme you want me to do it about. Hope you enjoy_

Skulduggery woke up to a hazy sight. He tried moving his hand to try to move his head. A few minutes later he realized his body parts were dispatched from each other. He tried to use his magic but nothing happened. Skulduggery was confused.

"Why isn't my magic working and why are my body parts dispatched?" Skulduggery asked loudly.

A dark figure walked towards Skulduggery and then Skulduggery's vision cleared.

"Sorry Mr. Pleasant we're having a fight. Now if you don't mind you can keep that little skull of your shut." Lord Vile told him and turned on the spot.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Darquesse wiped away the blood that threatened to drip into her eye. She was sweating and bleeding but she didn't care. She had no emotions. No feelings. Which meant the more Valkyrie turned into Darquesse, the more she's like her. Darquesse used her vampire speed to kick Lord Vile in the chest. He fell to the floor and coughed up some blood, but he didn't stay down for long.

A figure walked into the room. At first Darquesse thought it was Fletcher, but it wasn't him. It was her reflection. Darquesse nodded to her reflection to help out Skulduggery. The reflection nodded and quickly started fixing Skulduggery. By the time Darquesse looked back at Lord Vile, he was gone. She blinked, the last she saw was foot right in her face. She blacked out.

Valkyrie opened her eyes slowly. All she could see was the blinding light surrounding her. She could hear a voice in the background, and then a figure moved in front of her. He was tall and thin, he wore a black suit, and hat with a purple ribbon tied to it. It was Skulduggery, of course. His white shiny skull reflecting in the light that entered the room. He lowered his arm to me and said,

"Need a hand?"

I smiled and said "Ha, ha, ha" She took his hand and stood up onto her feet. Valkyrie looked at her surroundings, and noticed something.

"Where's Lord Vile?" she asked, "Or, in other words, Caelan."

"Oh, He managed to escape the room. But he has a deep wound, he couldn't of gone far." Skulduggery answered.

Valkyrie thought for a minute. Something was missing. Valkyrie's eyes widened.

"Fletcher!" Valkyrie was running before she even finished saying the word. She turned a corner sharply and found a small trail of blood. It must have been Caelan's. Right?

Fletcher had been stabbed with a knife. He must really have some guts to be alive. She followed the trail until she reached the large room that Fletcher was in. Fletcher still lay on the floor, but Caelan stood over him. He had a knife in his hand. Valkyrie knew immediately that wasn't a good sign. Valkyrie had to do something, and fast. Thanks to her vampire stealth she could be fast easily. She ran over to the knife that lay next to a pole, by the stairs. She walked over to Caelan as silently as she could.

"This is for taking Valkyrie away from me. She belongs with me, we were meant for each other." Caelan told Fletcher in disgrace. Caelan was about to stab the knife into Fletcher, when Valkyrie stabbed Caelan from behind. He turned round in shock, and pulled the bloody knife out of his poisoned heart. Too shocked to strengthen himself, she took the knife from his hands and stabbed him over and over.

The last thing she remembered doing was saying some strange words while leaning over Caelan's dead body. Valkyrie woke up lying down with a vile in her hand. She didn't know what had happened, but she focused more on the vile. It was full of black smoke that moved around fighting to get free.

She turned her attention to the two very good looking men that were on the floor. Valkyrie rushed over to Fletcher and shook him.

"Fletcher! Wake up!" Fletcher made no movement. Valkyrie laid her head on his chest, but there was no beat in his warm heart. She started to breathe through his mouth. 2 minutes had past. Fletcher still lay there. No movement. Valkyrie stood up.

She picked up the dagger and stabbed Caelan's body until it was nothing but flesh and bone. She screamed and cried. Blood mixed with her salty tears of loss. She paused for a minute. She dug through her pockets and found an empty vile. She collected the tears in the vile. She rushed over to Fletcher and forced open his mouth. She gently poured in the tears she had created by using a vampire and herself. The dark tears splashed on to his lips and dripped into his mouth.

He opened his eyes and sat up immediately.

"Where am I? What happened?" Fletcher panicked.

"Hey, shhh. You were tortured by Caelan and Sanguine, but he's dead now…" Valkyrie told him, suddenly remembering that Sanguine was still here.

"Shit…" Valkyrie cursed.

Fletcher looked at her confused what she was cursing at.

"Come on, Sanguine's still here. We have to get to Tanith and the others." She told him.

Valkyrie helped Fletcher up and they moved slowly towards the giant stairs next to the pillars that Valkyrie had hidden by before.

The last thing Valkyrie remembered was Fletcher shouting her name and a really loud gun shot.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	18. Three Mighty Hero's

_**Three Mighty Hero's**_

The loud shooting wasn't shot by any other gun. It was western shotgun. Skulduggery could tell what type of gun it was just by listening to it. He got up and ran through the giant doors to the long hallway. It felt weird not to run as fast as he would normally with his powers.

He got to the end of the hallway, but there were two doors. He opened the one to the left, it lead to a dead end. He ran all the way back and went through the other door.

_**Meanwhile Skulduggery is lost…**_

"Tanith didn't want me," Sanguine said. "She escaped while I was serving the now _dead_ vampire."

"What do you want, Sanguine?" Valkyrie asked not bothered.

"You, Valkyrie. You." Sanguine answered, that white set of teeth shimmering in the light.

"Sorry, what now?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"I always knew there was somethin' between us." Sanguine explained.

Valkyrie stared at him as he came closer to her. Valkyrie looked away and noticed they were in a different room than they were before. Sanguine put a hand on her cheek and brushed it through her delicate dark hair.

"Don't you dare…" Valkyrie whispered to him angrily.

Sanguine ignored what Valkyrie had told him and kissed her on her soft lips. Valkyrie broke the kiss and slapped him. Sanguine smiled.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Valkyrie shouted at him.

"Nothin'. Nothin' darlin'." Sanguine said.

"Oh that's so sick! You're a fucking man! I only just turned 16!" Valkyrie screamed.

"Oh, fuck how old we are. Tell me you didn't enjoy it." Sanguine teased her.

"I didn't fucking enjoy it!" Valkyrie screamed.

Just at that moment Fletcher and Skulduggery burst through the door.

"Thank god!" Valkyrie said relived.

"What the fuck were you doing with my girlfriend?!" Fletcher snapped.

"Uhhh,…" Valkyrie started.

"I kissed her." Sanguine told him.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Fletcher screamed and teleported behind him and kicked Sanguine in his back as he shot into the wall. He got up, leaving visible cracks in the wall.

"Fletcher, he's not worth it." Valkyrie told him.

Fletcher clenched his fists for a while then unclenched them.

"You're right. He's not worth it." Fletcher smiled. Skulduggery guided them out the door. Both Fletcher and Valkyrie were limping.

"We'll get you both fixed up as soon as possible." Skulduggery told them.

The skeleton in the black suit, a hat with a purple ribbon and a hand gun in his pocket.

A blonde kid with ridiculous hair, with teleporting powers.

And of course, The dark haired girl, with dark and useful powers. The worlds rightful protector for ever and more.

All three hero's walked away from the castle that once belonged to a man named Serpine defeated successfully by Skulduggery and the crew.


End file.
